Gatomon's trip
by Cuteveemon
Summary: Gatomon misses her young life. She wishes to relive it and her wish comes true! But it comes with one catch.....
1. I'm lost!

Hi everyone! How zit going? I got a nice one that I had to do about gatomon but it's going to be f-WAAAIIITT!! (Gatomon runs in) "Pant pant pant v219! I finally caught you!" Umm hi gatomon what's up! What is the cutie kitty doing here? "Oh I that sounds like my new nickname! I came to ask you a question"  
Sure what is it? "Can I ummm tell the story you're about to introduce?" Sure you can! Wait a minute did you say tell the story? (Gatomon nods) "Is something wrong, I just wanted to tell the story?" No it's just..why? "B/c instead of telling a chapter I want to tell the whole story!" Uhh what the heck go ahead but I want to see this! "Okay!" Here we go!

Ch.1 I'm lost!

"The winner is...link!" "Beat you again!" agumon said. "You cheater! You smacked the smash ball out of me to kill me!" I protested. "So? You picked lucas while I had link!" he revealed. We were playing ssbb (super smash bros. brawl) Everyone has a wii now! Probably for this game. "You got lucky b/c you caught me!"

"That's right and now I'm getting mario!" he declared. I picked lucario, he reminsced me of veemon. We chose the battle arena. It was a good fight, agumon used the mario's final smash:'mario's finale' but missed me. I used mine twice on him. "The winner is...lucario!" "I win!" I said happily.

"Congrats but you be very happy in a real fight!" agumon said, quiting. "Huh?" I looked at him, "What do you mean?" "I mean as if you and me were sparring so would mean you would lose a fight such as.. a pillow fight!" he repled. He turned back to me, whopping me with kari's pillow. I slid into a landing to the door. "Oh you like play like that?" I replied. I ran toward him, hopping on his head, grabbing tai's pillow and whacking him down the floor. He got up and we were hitting each other like baseballs.

Soon I almost him but he sweeped behind me, whopping me out of the room. I had landed in some thick yellow warm stuff. I then heard a storm of laughter, I lifted my face out and kari, tai, and their mother were laughing. "What are you all lauging at?" I asked, curiously. "It's you, gatomon! You just landed in a bowl of chicken noodle soup!" kari replied. I looked at it and back at her as they were still laughing. I frowned, I went into the bathroom to clean my face. I came back, "why are you guys laughing at me?

"It's just you and agumon are so hilarious. So we should just say you're hilarious." kari repiled. Agumon's ears rang, "Hey why am I left out?" he asked. "Well it's because- because you whopped me out of the room!" I finsihed for tai. "So? Why aren't I funny?" he whined. As for me, I was drinking the soup, I let out a small burp. Kari and tai began to laugh again. "See? Just like what bugs bunny did on looney toons:back in action!" kari mentioned. I smiled,"Thank you! I'm the cutest funniest kitty!" I said, taking a bow. That made them snicker even more. "So that makes agumon daffy! tai added. I was happy they were happy but I really wasn't as cheerfull.

I missed my growing up life. I was always being tortured by myotismon, that dumb jerk. I wanted to relive my baby into a teenager life, why I say teenager is b/c everyone thinks I act like 1. I guess I'd be 14. I was in kari's room, lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. "I wish I could go back in my young life when I was growing up." 'What's the matter w/ the present?" a voice said. I sighed,"How do you keep walking when I'm alone?" "What? You want to be alone?" kari asked. It was kari's voice I heard. "No, anytime I'm alone someone comes out of nowhere to see what I'm talking about." I explained, tiredly. She picked me up and held me in her hands. "Why you want to get younger, gatomon?" she asked. "I want to be treated kindly instead of being tortured from the old days. Kari what's like being a baby?" I craved.

She put me down and replied:"Well it's kinda fun if you see what you're doing b/c being a baby you can get in trouble and there isn't any consequences b/c you're a baby! You can belch, sleep by yourself, and run around with out a diaper on!" she said. She and I didn't notice at first but kari picked me up and she shook me. The shaking part is what woke me up. "Oops sorry gatomon." "Being baby sounds fun! But nobody will treat me like one besides if I do that agumon will do something do embarass me." I said. "Gatomon you should act like a baby once in a while, relax sometime." she told me. "Well thank you kari. Maybe I can go somewhere where I be like one." I wondered. "Glad I could help. You, patamon, and veemon would be perfect for animaniacs!" she complemented.

She walked away which got me pondering, where could I go? I like to relive my young life but there was nowhere in town they will take cats to babysit, that would be the silliest thing they ever heard.

This was really starting to suck. I couldn't figure who or where to go, agumon kept trying to be funny as me, and kari, tai, mom, and dad had left me and agumon alone and they been gone for hours! "Okay what about hmm you have such long claws, you should be inyuasha's sister!" he said. He was trying to make some jokes that he thought was funny but most of them sucked. "Sorry agumon but that's not good enough for a laugh." I juged. I could see he was trying a bit of hard. "Well I'm getting bored I'm going to palmon's." "Wait are you going through the digi-gate?" I asked. He replied yes and made his way to computer and on to the digi-gate so he could trasport to mimi's computer. ALone, I sighed I was getting bored out of mind. "I've got to get out of here!" I said to myself. Even though I was alone, I was going insane, so I strolled out and took a long walk. I started to think if I ever been cared for nicley in my young life, I like to be fed or in other words, just be lazy! That would be sweet vaction. I wondered what if agumon and kari served me...

(My imagination)

I'm lying on the couch, waiting for my lemonade. "Here's your lemonade,gatomon!" agumon said. "Thank you! You guys should pat your selves on the back. You guys been treating me like a queen!" I said. "Well I guess it's a cat day for gatomon, isn't it?" kari said passing by. "You guys are the best! Agumon, come here." He walked towards him and I kissed his nose. "I'm glad yo-! (ends)

I would have went on but I wasn't hopping on buildings anyomore b/c I fell off of 1! I landed in a open garbage-can, head first. Luckily, it was just some newspaper, nothing nasty. I climbed out and looked around didn't seem like any place like home... "Where am I? Hello?" I echoed. Nothing. I started to walk so see if I was in my town and the answer was:no. Everything was completly different. So I searched around there but nowhere I could find my home. I dropped in an alley. "Great. No home and may have to sleep somewhere or beg for a place to sleep. "Who are you talking to?" a voice said. I let out an 'ekk!' I turned behind me and it was a cute terrimon. "Oh I was just talking to myself, I'm lost." I admitted. "So what's your name?" he asked. "Gatomon, terrimon." "Hey how you know my name?" he asked, looking a little freaked. "I met a terrimon like you years ago." "Umm if you like you can come with me and sleep there." he offered. I was so delighted so I replied yes. He asked why and how I got lost. I told him I was daydreaming while hopping on bulidings and I hopped out of my town. I told him what I've been doing this week.

We stopped at a house. "So you just like to feel young and relax again?" he craved me. I nodded. He smiled he opened the door and beautiful house. It had a medium living room and some stairs is where we went up. The place was very quiet when I came in. The tv was on but nearly a sound in the house. We stop in a baby-looking room. "Ooo what a nice room! You guys having a baby in the family?" I asked him. A grin spreaded around his face. "Well not really. You could be the baby since you want to be 1." "But I don't want to be a baby, I would like to be lazy like a baby." I didn't know what I was saying. I hopped in the crib and smiled. "This would be comfortable place to sleep on. What's to eat?" I said. He climbed in with me and sat in front of me. "Well you have to wait here b/c I have something to show you." he replied.

He got out and then I threw another craving at him:"Where will I sleep? Isn't the baby gonna sleep in here?" "Yeah but don't worry about the baby." Then he whispered to himself:Don't worry about the baby... and he left. What the heck did he mean about don't worry about the baby?

Hi everyone! Veemon219 is left for some reason but the ch.1 is up! The next chp. will be soon but I still wonder where v219 is? Oh well he'll be back in the nevt chapter! R&R for the cutie kitty! 


	2. Told ya not to worry!

Hi everyone! It's me, gatomon! V219 must be somewhere anyways I could say I must wasn't thinking very clearly a terrimon acts weird. (I run in) Me: Hey gatomon been having a good day? Umm yeah. Where have you been? Me:nowhere just been working on my mail. Oh well let's get on with the story! I'll ask you more questions later, V219!

Ch.2 Told ya not to worry!

I had sat in the baby's room for sometime. After a few seconds later he poked his head in a chimed:"Ohh gatomon.. Guess what I brought you?" "Ooo did you bring any food?" I craved hungrily. "Umm not really... I brought some one you shall meet! Come on lopomon!" he said. I looked at the door, no one came in. I climbed out of the crib. "Lopomon are you there?" he said. "Umm yeah it doesn't bite does it? It's not a dog is it?" Terrimon frowned and turned to me and said:"Excuse me for a moment." He left out and came back with another bunny that looked just like him, just different color.

"This is lopomon, that I'm been trying to introduce." "Hi I'm sorry I didn't come in b/c I thought terrimon had brought a small dog in here." I looked at her she was just as cute as me, I smiled at her. I told her my name and I held my paw for us to shake. She shaked my paw. "Are you terrimon's sister? He looks like you!" I said, comparing the 2. Before she could answer the door down stairs had opened and closed. "Terrimon! Lopomon! We're home!" a voice said, down stairs. "Who is that?" I asked them. "Our parents, henry and suzie. We'll be back!" terrimon replied. They left the room, leaving me alone. Which got me wondering:Parents? Did they have little bunnies? I'm sure terrimon was kidding. Then terrimon came to my mind, he looks so cute! Oh my gosh I want to sleep with him or for him to rasberry my stomach! He looked so cute! Even though I got veemon but who says you can't have a little fun! Besides I'm trust-worthy, I'm not going to "do it" with him!

After my terrimon dream I started to get bored. I got tired about thinking about him so I went outside and walked down stairs I poked my head around the corner the living room was empty. I went back upstairs and found a room. I saw a wii system and couldn't but to play it! Who ever person this was but he had super smash bros. brawl! I played it in and I heard:"Well who is this cat you want me to meet, terrimon?" "Well she was here when I came back w/lopomon but now she's gone!" "She couldn't gone far!" I guess they were looking for me but I knew they find me soon! I still had 6 lives in the fight, but I was winning. "There you are!" I heard a voice. I paused the game and looked back and it was terrimon. "Oh you found me huh?" I said, cutely.

I continued to play. He came over to me and started to play w/me. I was sonic while he was falco. Wario almost farted on me but I already used my final smash. Later we heard a voice:"What have you 2 been doing?" "ANd what are you guys doing to my game??" We looked behind us, it was lopomon and henry. "Oh we were just playing ssbb!" terrimon replied.

"Why didn't you say anything?" lopomon asked. "I was having fun fighting gatomon, she is a good player against that game." "Are you guys going to introduce me to our guest?" henry asked. "Oh right this is gatomon. Gatomon, this is henry, my partner." he introduced. I looked at him and smiled, I ran towards him and jumped in his arms. "Hello! Henry, can I ask you a question?" "Sure what is it?" "Has terrimon thought of you as your dad and suzie as lopomon's mom?" He looked me, confused, and asked:"Uhh no did they say that?" "Umm gatomon didn't you say wanted to something to eat? I think henry can get you something you can chew on!" terrimon said, nervously. He and lopomon was kind of blushing, We started to walk down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Okay stay here I'll be right back." henry said. He left me on the couch with the tv on. I found the remote and switched the tv to cartoon network. The door opened with a little girl. She walked past me but stopped and looked at me. I looked back at her until we stared the white out of our eyes. She smiled and zipped to the kitchen. "Odd and weird." I said. Henry came out with some yummy soup. "Umm gatomon did you see a little girl walk by?" I nodded. "Yeah, that's my little sister, suzie, she asked me what's your name and I told her." "Okay is something wrong? She looked at when she passed by." I told.

"Yeah I asked her if she can take care of you and I said yes." henry said. "Yeah so what does that mean?" He was about to answer until she came skipping in and landed in front of me. "Hi there gatomon! I'm gonna take care of you and treat you delight life, if you know what I mean..." She winked at me. All I could do is stare and smile, my eyes sparkled. The sweet caring way just as I wished! "Now what do you say if I get you some clothes to wear and you can finish soup later?" I nodded rapidly. So she picked me up and ran up stairs.

A scream had scared everyone. That scream was me. You won't beleive what she did to me! I had a blanket over my stomach and all around, suzie carried me downstairs and put back on the couch. "Now just say put and I'll bring you something to eat!" I kinda got confused until slurping, I looked to the side of me and it was lopomon drinking the juice out of my soup! "What are you doing, lopomon?" She jumped and looked around and saw me. "Oh hey gatomon! I'm just drinking this soup!" she smiled. "Lopomon, that's my soup!" I said, glaring. "Oh heh heh (burps) excuse me! Sorry it was tasty I couldn't stop!" she said. Then she noticed I was wearing a small towel around my body.

"Hey why you wearing a towel?" she asked. "B/c I...I... I'm not decent." I said. "Come on you and I are girls you can show me." "I kinda feel silly though." "Last time I felt silly is when I tried to put on some clothes that I thought was just about my size." I sighed. "Okay then I'll show as long you don't laugh.." She nodded so I let the towel drop. What I was wearing was a...a...a...DIAPER!! I couldn't believe I was wearing a diaper, it seem like I was housebroken! Lopomon looked at my diaper and replied:"Not bad. Kinda look cute!"

"How can you- I mean you really think so?" Then I thought about it. "But is kinda soft and comfy." I started to blush. "Yes it is isn't it?" a voice said. We both turn to where voice was coming from which was just terrimon, smiling. "When you get here?" lopomon asked. "And why do you agree with her?" I asked. "I got here when gatomon dropped the towel and b/c I had to where one when suzie thought I was a doll." he replied. "But...but I'm not a doll!" I cried.

"Okay gatomon! It's time to eat!" suzie chimed. She picked me up while thought, this diaper wasn't too bad. I could say it was like underwear but it wasn't though. We stopped in the kitchen which wasn't far from the tv. She put me in a baby chair and grabbed a spoon and a plate that looked like it had something nasty on it, and I was right, it was spinach. "Eat up gatomon!" she said pushing the spinach towards me. I turned my head keeping my mouth shut. "Bad girl! open up it good!" I refused to eat it but suzie was very clever. She pinched my nose together until I turned blue for air, I couldn't breathe! I finally opened my mouth and she fed the spinach while my mouth was open. Now I turned green from that disgusting crap.

"Now just a little more and then you can have desert!" she assured. I decided to eat the stuff. But something wasn't right... As if I threw something away or forgotten about something...then I remembered! Kari!!

* * *

"Kari! Dinner's ready!" mom called. I came in the living room and sat down quietly. For the whole day agumon was trying to entertain us but I was too sad to even giggle. "Okay everyone tonight we're going to have ramen with macaroni. I didn't feel like cooking much tonight so this it." mom said. Everyone dug in but I didn't. "Kari, why aren't you eating?" mom craved. I hesitated then I spoke:"I just don't feel like eating right now..." "Why not?" agumon asked. Everybody stopped eating and wanted the answer. "Well when me, tai, mom got home I was expecting that gatomon would jump into my arms but... she wasn't here. I waited...waited...waited and still gatomon is still out there-in the world...and I don't know where she is." I said, spilling the beans. "You shouldn't worry! Gatomon always comes back home before we go to bed! Now go ahead and eat your dinner, it's getting cold!" mom chimed. I shook my head, "Not now I'm going back to my room for a little while."

I got up and took the phone with me and closed my door behind me. I decided to call mimi and see what she was doing. Palmon answered and said mimi was out with her mom so I decided to see if palmon could cheer me up. "So it's been hours and you haven't seen her? That's normally not gatomon." she said. "I know. I don't know where she is and that's all I wan-oh! Palmon can you hold on, someone's on the other line?" She said yes so I switched, and it was terrimon. "Hello?" "Umm yes kari?" "Hey terrimon how's it going with you and willis?" "This a different terrimon and I called you b/c..." "Ummm okay is there something you want to tell me terrimon?" I said. I was warped thinking why the heck would a different terrimon call me and how did he get the phone #?? "I have some one who wants to talk to you." he said. So he got off the phone and surprised when I heard the voice:"Kari? It's gatomon the one that lives with you and your brother's name is tai?" I nearly dropped the phone, it really was gatomon! "Gato-gatomon?! Oh my gosh is that really you?" "Yes, the gatomon that knows all of your secrets?"

"Oh gatomon where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need me or agumon to come get you??" I cried. "SHHHH! Quiet down! I'm okay! But I'm not really okay..." she said. "What do you mean, gatomon?" "I mean I'm humilated. I 'm wearing a diaper b/c the girl who is taking care of me thinks of me as a baby!" she said. "Mmm-hmm. A baby?" I couldn't help but snicker a little. "Kari! Are you laughing at me?? You better not!" "No I'm not! Okay just a little b/c you're being treated like a baby! But if shouldn't be so bad, right?" I could hear her growling. "Well are you coming home?" "Ummm no." she said.

"Why?" "This place I may get used to in a few days and I'm want to go to bed! So I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" she said, sweetly. "Okay gatomon." "And don't tell anyone about this! I don't anyone to be looking for me to take me from my vacation or another word I'm looking for. Anyways goodnight!" "Got it gatomon! Good night!" I was about to hang up but I remembered palmon was waiting on the other line. So I told her I was going to eat dinner so she and I said good bye.

I went back to eat everyone looked at me. "What? Is there something on me?" "Umm no it's just you came skipping with a big grin over your face." tai said. "Oh it's nothing! Really! This some nice macorni,mom!!" I said, cheerfully. "Umm thank you kari!" she said, hesitating. I continued to eat but I knew trying to let gatomon have her fun I guess...was not going to be easy!

Gatomon here! I must been a idiot or I should say this is not what I had in mind! I wanted to be a queen or be treated like one anyway! I'll just have to see how this goes. Me:Gatomon! What the heck is kari doing? She telling half of the story, I can't say what kari did when I'm not her! Me:well I guess that makes sense but only her! Not unless you want someone to mess up your story!" No one will come here b/c it's my story! R&R everybody! See you l8er!


	3. Busy day!

Hi ppl! It's me gatomon again, if any you could can you SAVE ME?! Me:Oh come on it can't be that bad! Yeah right this is almost torture. Me:Uh huh, you said almost torture!! Ummm yeah almost(blushes). Well I guess it's almost is but this chapter is crazy and cute like me! But today is a busy day for me and kari. Me to entertain and kari to hide the facts! Enjoy!

Ch.3 Busy day!

The moring light filled up my baby room. I woke up and climbed out of my blankie. Suzie gave me a teddy bear so I could sleep, I didn't really need it at first but it reminded me of patamon and veemon. I dropped the teddy bear when suzie came in with lopmon and terrimon. "Good moring, gatomon! Sleep well last night?" I nodded, a little freaked. She justed poped in which surprised me. "I got your big brother and sister to help me to make breakfast for you! They are going to watch you for the whole day while I going to be out." "Brother?" "Sister?" terrimon and lopmon repeated. "That's right! Since gatomon's the baby, you guys are the oldest to take care of her while I'm gone! Now lopmon you come with me so we can make gatomon's breakfast and terrimon you take to the potty, okay?" she replied. "What?" me and terrimon cried.

"What's wrong, terrimon?" suzie asked. "But don't you think she can walk there her self?" "She can but I want her to be supervised okay?" Terrimon agreed without any negativity. I didn't have a problem being supervised it's just the "potty" seemed silly to me I guess. So the girls left and terrimon helped me down. the bathroom was right down the hall. I closed the door and dropped my diaper. I hopped to the mirror to look at myself. I then knew I wasn't 14-looking anymore, I looked like 2 years old! "There's no way I'm acting and getting younger!" I said, thinking. I came out and terrimon was waiting for me outside. We went down stairs while terrimon held my paw. I took off my gloves b/c I was getting tired of wearing them. As soon we got down suzie almost picked me up immeditely. I thought I was going to my baby chair but instead she took me to the table.

She placed me on a seat with a pillow on it. "Here you go, gatomon! I got you some pancakes and bacon! What my mom made got me and henry full so I decided to share it with you!" she said. She fed me the pancakes and bacon as a mother would. A mother...hmm. She stuffed a bottle of juice in my mouth to drink. She fed me one last thing:a burrito. "Here gatomon!" she said. I refused to eat it.

"What's the matter? You think there's something in it that's not good for you?" I nodded. She smiled and unwrapped and showed me it was just some veggies like lettuce,cheese, bits of bacon etc. but no beans. So I ate but I shouldn't have. I felt a little drunk as in drunk through V219's terms:Tired. She made me drunk and full. I groaned when she set me on the couch. "Okay gatomon I got go! Oh! I almost forgot, you wearing a diaper was kind of original so I got you this little shirt!" She put on me and it was blue shirt. Now I could felt I was wearing underwear. I slumped back, suzie noticed I looked sick. "Gatomon, you don't look so good. Let me see if I could fix that!" She picked me up and put me over her shoulder and patted my back.

She made me burp, meduimly. She setted me back on the couch and said:"Feel better?" I thought about it and I nodded w/ a smile. She said good bye and left with henry and her mom. When she left I said:"Finally! She's gone!" I took off the shirt and diaper and went upstairs to put in my room. I came back down to watch tv. "Whatcha ya watching?" a voice said.

I jumped and looked to see it was the 2 bunnies. "Are you guys ninja rabbits or something?" I asked, curious. "No, what makes you ask that?" lopmon replied. "You 2 are always sneaking up on me when I'm alone." "Well maybe b/c of the carpet." terrimon pointed out. Suddenely a knock came, terrimon went to answer and seem to be a little dark blue digimon. "Hey impmon what you doing here?" terrimon asked. "I just came to see if someone would like to accept a challenge." "But what kind of challenge?" "Can I come in?" he asked. Terrimon let him in and he walked to me and pointed at me. "I want to challenge you, gatomon!" he said. I kinda got shocked, how he know my name and why did he want to challange me!?

"How did you know her name?" lopmon said. "And why you want to challenge her?" terrimon craved. He turned to them and replied:"B/c she came in to tow lost I thought it was normal kitty. But Once terrimon came in she talked, I wanted to ask her to fight me but I decided to wait and that moment has came now!" he declared. "Gatomon would ever fight you! It would be a waste of time!" lopmon protested. "I accept!" I said, happily. "What?!" lopmon and terrimon cried. "Okay off to the park then!" he leaded. "Wait, gatomon, why you want to fight him? You don't even know what he may have up his sleeve!" terrimon objected. "B/c I wanna get out of the house! Besides this sounds fun and you guys will be watching me!" I replied. "Oh yeah. We're supposed to watch you. Okay let's go!" lopmon said, agreeing.

* * *

Today was a dreamy, peacful day for me until I went home. I came in saying:"Mom! I'm home!" "Hey kari! Agumon wanted to see in you and your brother's room!" She told me. I put my backpack on the couch and went into my room. I poked my head in and he was reading a book. "Hi agumon! You wanted me for something?" He looked up and put the book down. "Umm kari do you know where **gatomon** is?" he asked. I started to get hot, I really hate to lie to anyone, it just get me busted! "No... I haven't seen her for-" "HAVE YOU SEEN HER?? IF YOU DID PLEASE TELL ME!" he jumped on my shirt. He was eletric-beam staring at me. "Umm okay agumon just calm down or else if someone comes in here it looks like your sexual harrassing me!!" I said nervously. "Sorry I haven't seen gatomon and I want to know where she is." he said. I felt bad for agumon, it seemed he really missed her, so I closed the door and locked it. "Okay agumon This is a secret I'm gonna tell you okay?" He nodded and took a seat on my bed.

I told everything gatomon told me. "So she's okay? Well know I where she is, I don't have to worry then." he said relaxed. "Just remember not to tell anyone! If she finds that we told her and veemon or patamon goes to get her she will be ticked off! She'll be angry as a fusterated tiger!" He promised he wouldn't tell no one then the door bell ringed. "Oh hey guys! Kari is in her room with agumon." "Thanks mrs. kamiya! Can we go see her? We thought we could go to the mall!"

I heard mom closed the door. Davis, Tk, sora, Izzy and yolie had came with their digimon. "Hey kari we're going to the mall and hang out since today we don't have to go to school, want to come?" "Ummm okay let me just get my cell phone and wallet. Agumon, you want to come with us?" I asked him. "But I don't have any money." "Whatever you want I'll pay for it!" I said.

"Kari, where's gatomon? I didn't see her when we came in." veemon said. I sweat-dropped, I didn't know what to say!! "Umm uuuuhh I.." "Don't worry about her veemon she maybe outside, we'll probably meet her out there!" agumon said, saving me. They decided to wait to see gatomon and we left. "thanks agumon. I didn't know what to say." "No problem we just got to be careful that we don't give our selfes away!" We looked up and the guys were looking at us like WTF?? We smiled and ran towards them out the door. When we finally hit the mall that's when we had to get stronger, we stopped at the cookie palace.

Me and agumon got a cookie cake and I got a sprite and he got and icee. "So kari, where's gatomon?" yolie asked. "She's on little walk I guess." I lied. I almost said trip which would have made them more curious. "Okay did she say how long was she going to be?" tk asked. "Umm yeah for at least 45 min.!" I started to run out of tricks in my sleeve, that's when I got nervous.

"Oh okay then. So where shall we go?" he said. "Let's go the game arcade!" davis picked. So we decided to go there but the hiding secret was going on a straight road...for now that is.

* * *

"So do you have a brother or sister?" "I got a brother named agumon that I see as my brother." "Okay hmm what's it's like at your house?" Lopmon and terrimon was asking me questions like the tourettes guy. They seemed to be curious about me. Impmon, the challenger, was fun! Too bad he lost, he got his ass kicked but a fun challenge. "Well I can't really say but we live in apartment. Were we can see out on the patio."

I was getting thirsty. "Can 1 of you guys get me something to drink?" "What do you want?" lopmon asked. "Umm what do you have? Milk and what else?" lopmon got off of the couch and went to look. "Um terrimon can you umm uhhh-" I wanted to ask him something but suddenly I got a little shy. "What is it?" "Can you rasberry my tummy?" I asked excitely.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked. Lopmon came back with something in her hand. "Here I got you a orange soda!" she said. I lifted my paw to take it but I hesitated, she put it in my bottle. "Are you my big sister or something?" I asked as I took the bottle. Of course she asked me what I mean and I meant the bottle. "Oh that! Well I didn't really feel like getting a cup and the bottle was in the refridgerator." she cleared up. I sighed, I started to suck the bottle. "Can I ask you guys a personal question?" I craved. They said yes so I asked:"Have you 2 seen each other as girl & boyfriend?" They started to blush, "Well once we tried to kiss privately but after that we got to sh-" terrimon's explaining got cut off by lopmon elbowing in his side.

"Well we did become girlfriend and boyfriend for a while but we got bored of seeing each other when we live in the same house, and we almost got caught by suzie and henry." lopmon said. "Hmm appears it don't seem to be that bad for you guys." I said, thinking about me and patamon. "Do you have someone you love, gatomon?" terrimon asked. I answered it was veemon but I told them I also have a secret love for my brother, patamon. "I like both of them but veemon and patamon is my 2 top loves on my list...agumon I other brother that lives with me would be 2nd." I finished. I knocked over my bottle. "Gatomon what was that question you asked me meant?" terrimon asked. "What question?" lopmon asked. "Never mind, I''ll ask later." I said, shyly. "Gatomon, how many brothers do you have?" lopmon asked. "2, one that lives with me and one that is my brother b/c he's always there when I need him and can always solve my problems. That got me thinking about patamon.

How sweet, kind, and cool brother he is. I almost went in my boy fantasy but then I remembered I needed to get my bottle.

I looked over the couch arm to see my bottle. I reached to get it but it rolled a bit farther. I would just get up and but I'm a baby, I'm supossed to be lazy!^^) I reached again, still couldn't get it darn it! I reached 1 more time. Almost have it..

_Fuurrrrrubbbbt! Flaaaarrrrp!_

Oops...I got the bottle but I accidently farted! Wait I mean- it was by accident! Dammit but what was worse was terrimon and lopmon was still sitting on the couch! Dammit this is-jeez a series of farts lurking then expelled so damn loud! "Okay calm down gatomon. Maybe the 2 didn't even hear me!" I thought. I slid off the couch. I stood up and I heard giggles.

I walked to the other side and they were giggling until they bursted clouds of laughter. I had a ? mark over my until I asked them "What's so funny? Did something happen funny on tv?" Terrimon was the 1st to respond:"It's you! You are hilarious!" he said, continued laughing. "Yeah that was funny! I thought I was going to laugh my ears off!" lopmon said.

"What was funny?" I asked. "Your farting sound! You're a cute entertaining cat!" terrimon complemented. "Umm thanks!" I said, confused a little bit. "You're a baby you should be lazy! Besides you're a sweet hilarious baby!" lopmon said, clearing my head. I thought about it she as right! I was a baby so I should a- be one. I could be at a pardise trip without anyone disturbing me as long kari keeps quiet.

We got bored, it was 2:00. We went to surf the internet, I went to put back my diaper and shirt. We watched tourettes guy videos and some other funny videos. Finally the 3, suzie, henry, and their mom got home. "Hiya gatomon! Did terrimon and lopmon take good care of you?" suzie asked. I nodded. "She was no problem at all, all we had to do is just feed her and watch her. "Good I'm going to make her a little dinner." suzie said. "So could you get this stuff at home?" terrimon asked me.

"No I mean I could but I know agumon would probably embarrass me taking pictures of me as a baby! Which oe be in all my friends brain and buried in there so they never forget." I replied. Later on suzie came to pick me up for dinner she started to feed me some green beans with pepperoni pizza! Yummy! She put down the pizza and looked around the kitchen.

She came back to me with a smile. "Gatomon, I want you to do something for me okay?" she didn't give me time to agree. "When you're ready to go back home ust tell me okay? Besides I know you **can talk** right?" I blushed and nodded. Was I bok or a baby?? Why the heck was she reading me?? She is 1 smart & clever girl! She fed me my pizza until I got to the crust and I ate all my vegtables. "Wow gatomon you have must been a little hungry! You eat everything on the plate! I'm happy that you ate your vegtables, it looks like you like them!" she said, surprised. Actually I ate them b/c I didn't want anyone hitting my fore head saying:"could had a v8!"

She gave me my bottle of milk and sent me to the couch. I drank my milk and stopped. I don't know why or if I was enjoying this or not. "Hmm I guess this isn't too bad, being a baby. At least I have my brain instead of brain**less**!" I said to myself.

"Who are you talking to?" a voice said. "KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I jumped to see it was my brother and sister. "Will you guys stop doing that?" I cried. "Stop doing what?" lopmon asked. "Stop popping out of thin air and startling me like that!!" I replied.

Suzie came running. "Who screamed?" "Gatomon, we startled her by accident." lopmon replied to suzie. Suzie left and went up stairs. I now started to get bored, all we did was watch channels of something. It was 8:45 and she came back from down and ask the bunnies something that included me. "Hey guys have you ever seen gatomon do something weird or odd?" suzie asked. "No not anything. Why you ask?" lopmon replied. "She really does nothing but eat,drink, and nod when I ask her something. Makes me think is she a cat or a real digimon cat..." Well I a cute, funny kitty! And a little crazy sometimes.

I didn't know what she expected from me. I leaned back and relaxed..._Prrrrrrrbbbbbbmp!_ _..._oops maybe I relaxed a bit too much far. That 1 I let accidently slip. A fart slipped, dammit! I started to blush to the maxium, I looked up to suzie and smiled. She smiled then she'd giggled then she was laughing! "Ha ha haha ha ha that was perfect!" she cakled.

We were thinking what does she mean "perfect?" "What do you mean perfect suzie?" lopmon asked. She had stopped for a second and answered:"You remember on outragous moments? When it was that lady and that man she asked him to say something instead his trumpet slipped? This is kinda like that! Get it?" she said. Lopmon started to laugh as well, holding her stomach while cakling. I started to rememeber it was a girl who said she was pregnant and the boy was speechless and she asked him to say something and he let a wood-thumping air biscuit fly!

"You certainly are funny gatomon!" suzie complemented. Soon everyone was laughing so I took a bow and got a wave of applaud. "Well I guess that's tonight after-dinner entertainment!" suzie gushed. It apparently suzie didn't mind me letting one go. "Hey suzie can we play some video games?" lopmon asked. "Sure go knock your selves out!" So we all did play a little ssbb and naruto:revolution of ninja! until is was time for bed. I got some laughs for today which was cool. I just have to remember to call kari and see how it's going tomorrow.

When I got in my crib and was ready to sleep. But I was getting lonely all I had is a teddy bear but I wanted something else. So I wanted someone to sleep with me so I picked terrimon. I went to his room and opened the door. I was cracked a little, I went to herny's bed. I didn't want to wake the boys from their slumber. So I pushed henry a little and whispered their names:"Henry. Terrimon." Appearently they weren't waking up I thought but henry said groggily:"Gatomon did you order pancakes?" "Umm no I want to talk to terrimon but if you make me some in the moring!" I said sweetly.

He smiled and woke terrimon. We went out to the hallway and he asked:"Yes what is that you must awake me from me sleep?" he asked a bit tired. "I want you to come sleep with me in my bed." He eyes shot open and his ears shot up. "Sleep with you, why?" he said. "B/c I feel lonely tonight and I want someone to sleep with me." I said, cutely. "Okay."

My ears got shocked. He said without hesitating and so fast! I turned to him said:"Really?! You sleep with me tonight?!" He nodded,"Not unless you don't want me really to." "No I could really use somone like you to sleep with me!" He smiled and we went on our way on to my bed. We crawled in my crib and under my blankie. We snuggled in and terrimon sent me to dreamland:"Goodnight gatomon." "Goodnight terrimon." I said sending him as well.

Well that's it everyone! I hoped you enjoyed the chp. V219:Yep another hilarious chp. I still can't believe you put in that farting scene!That was so funny! Well there's some stuff I could put in that aren't too embarassing but funny. blushes There's more chapters to come R&R for the cute kitty!


	4. Breezy day!

Hi everyone! It's the cutie kitty here with the next chapter. You know I'm starting to enjoy this place, it's not so bad after all. I think kari was right, you can get away with a lot of stuff like wind! Just like kari said. Now on to the story! Enjoy and get some popcorn!

Ch.4 Breezy day!

The sun light shot in my eye waking me up first. I looked up with 1 eye and terrimon was still sleep. I kinda felt hungry but some reason it seemed early. So I got out of my crib and climbed down and went to the potty. When I was done I flushed the toilet and looked around for a clock. Didn't see 1. I checked the hall way and found one. No wonder it seemed early- it was 7:00! I went back in my room.

I tried to sleep but I was awide awake now. So just lie there by terrimon. I was getting back to sleep until terrimon started to touched me in his slee He rubbed a little on my back side and rubbed his head on my head.

I felt like I'm on a cloud, he was rubbing his head againist my back onto my neck! Ooooh so cool! Before I knew it he hugged me in his sleep! So awsome, I was content enough. He started to wake up and he immdietly took back his arms and sat up. I crawled from the blanket and said:"Good morning terrimon!" "Eeek you were awake?!" he said freaked. "Yeah aren't you going to say good moring back?" I asked. "Oh good morning. You wasn't up when I was...you know sleeping?" "Yep you were talking in your sleep and you were hugging me!"

"Oh well I was dreaming about a marshmellow land and other sweets! Just you, me, and lopmon!" he said, blushing. "Ooo that a nice dream! Nice sweets to snack on!" I said, thinking about it. "What was your dream?" he asked. "Hmm me? Well it was my best boys on my list! Me, patamon and veemon under a blanket of beautiful stars!"

He sat there, silenced. "That is one good dream." he said, amazed. "Yeah I know. It's so cool. I wish that could happen." I said. It got a bit quiet. "Now terrimon can I ask you a question?" I said. He replied yes so I took off my night shirt. I snickered a little. I couldn't believe I was going to ask him this. "Can you-" I got interrupted. The door opened slowly, it was suzie and lopmon. "Oh you're up gatomon! Good morning!" she then drew her eyes on terrimon.

"What are you doing here with gatomon, terrimon? Did you wake up and came to see her?" she asked. "Nah she woke me up last night for me to sleep with her! So I did and she gave me the sweetest dream!" he gushed. "Well that was kind of you!" suzie said. "Yeah...a bit too kind." lopmon said,thinking. It was kind but anyway I went down for breakfast but it took a while.

Of course suzie couldn't make breakfast but she did give me a drink. She gave me milk in my bottle but I threw down to the ground. She gave it to me again but I refused. I was being a little fussy but I didn't want milk 1st thing in the moring or it got me burping a few times. "Okay okay jeez how about some orange juice?"

I nodded with happiness, finally something new for a breakfast drink! "Whew! All right then! Orange juice it is!" she said. She got the juice and filled it up. After breakfast I was in front of the tv. Lopmon came by and sat down by me. "Hey what's up? Hey you don't look so good, are you okay?" she asked. I kinda felt drunk,"I feel like I'm still tired or I'm just gassy." I replied.

"Gatomon did terrimon climb in with you or did you really call him to sleep with you?" she asked. "I called him b/c I was lonely and he said yes!" I said. "Oh, I though he climbed in but I was just wondering." she said. Terrimon walked in and sat by lopmon. "Hey gatomon what was that question you wanted to ask?" terrimon asked. "Umm It was could you..." I hesitated.

Terrimon and lopmon was appearently waiting for me to tell him. "Could you rasberry my stomach?" I asked. I thought he was going to think what that mean an ask me what is that but he didn't. "Do you mean like this?" He got off the couch, jumped on my side, pulled up my shirt and amazed me. He rasberried my tummy, delightfully. "Yeah! Like that! Now stop it that tickles!" I said.

_Pbbbbburrrrrrrrt!_ "Whoops!" I said, blushing. "Well looks like we know how to entertain and to releive her stomach!" lopmon said, snickering. I sat up and pulled my shirt down. "Okay today I'm going to take you out to day to see the world!" suzie said. "Hold it right there!" a voice said. Henry came running out, "I was going to take her out today! Somewhere special that is so cool." henry boasted. "Why would gatomon would come with you? It's probably to mcdonalds or some place that isn't very fun." suzie said.

"I actually know a place that is cool and beats any other place for thrills." henry said. They were eletric eye beaming each oother. "What is all that noise?" their mom said. "I want to take gatomon out of the house and henry wants to take her too!" suzie said. "Well only way to stop this incoming fight is to let gatomon decide who she wants to go with first!" mom cleared up.

I started to think, if I go with suzie it will keep from henry's surprise. But suzie will make me stay in my diaper and shirt. But henry may not but he says he wants to take me to a place that's awsome as he claims. I finally decided:"Suize!" I cried, pointing at her. "Sweet! Let me go get ready and we'll be out the door!" she said. Lopmon ran up stairs with her.

Even being a baby, I get to have more fun than a regular baby at least!

* * *

Hiding gatomon was becoming easy. All I had to say she's with agumon, taking a walk or sleeping in a tree somewhere in town. I didn't have to hide her since agumon and everyone else and I had went to play at the game room.

Boy agumon is such a good little digimon. We were sitting on the couch, watching tv for at least 1 hour. "Umm agumon?" He turned to me, "Yes kari?" "Thanks for helping me cover gatomon. Umm come here I want to give you a present." I said.

He obidently scooted closer to me and I held his face kissed him on the side. I put on a little lipstick so there would be a mark on his face. He looked at me and turned red,"Uhhhh why...did...you do that?" he said, nervously. "Oh it's a thank you since gatomon may kiss you but since she's not here...YOU AND ME WILL HAVE OUR REALATION SHIP! OUR VERY OWN WITHOUT GATOMON OR ANYBODY ELSE! I screamed. He looked at me like I was crazy. "K-k-kari are you okay? You're starting to act like gatomon, when she gets a boy she gets crazily attached to them." he said. "What's wrong? You don't like me or something?"

"That's all right b/c she won't be back for a while!" I said. It looked like he was ready to run away until I was certainly going boy-crazy! "Umm sorry agumon, I guess since gatomon hasn't been here, I'm starting to act like her as her replacement!" I said, blushing. "I see. I guess if someone leaves more than a week, someone is a replacement for that someone! In fact, have you seen tai, I haven't for the whole week." agumon wondered.

"I don't know where he is. I'm getting bored, lets go get some milkshakes!" I said, getting up to get my stuff. "All right!" he gushed. We went to get our milkshakes and later we saw yolie, cody, davis and tk in the park. "Oh man I don't have anymore tricks to fool them." I said. "I know what you mean. The last time we saw them was all I had!" he said, feeling the same way I did.

"Listen, we may could sneak by them with out them noticing us. Let's go!" I planned. We walked at a quick pace and hoped we would live! It was going perfect until...dumb ass davis called my name, damn it! "Kari! Hey kari!" he yelled. "Damn it..." I whispered.

I turned and ran over to them, agumon followed. "Hi kari, hey agumon! What are you guys doing?" yolie asked. "We were just getting some milkshakes." agumon replied. "Hey kari, where is gatomon?" cody asked. "She is... at home!" I replied. "But wouldn't she be with you? I called and your mother picked up and said **tai wasn't home. She wouldn't stay alone!**" yolie said.

"So is she some where in these trees or something? I know she's got to be here somewhere right?" tk said. "Uh uh uh...ummmm uh yeah she is here!" I said. Agumon elbowed my leg, I looked he moved his eyes the opposite way we were standing. "Umm excuse us for a second." I took agumon and he whispered in my ear:"Kari! I'm saying we should speed out of here, there getting a little supicious!" "Don't worry. If I think they are starting to wonder I'll run and you follow!" I whispered back.

We walked back to them. "So do you know where she is?" cody asked. "Who?" I said nervously. "Gatomon." "Uuuh nope!" "But you said that she's here so that means she's with you." tk said. "Am I right, kari?" T-t-t-tk! How could he ask that?! I was out of tricks! I ran away and agumon immdietly followed. I ran away where they couldn't see me. "Why didn't you help me out, agumon?" I asked him. "I'm sorry! I thought you was strong enough without my help, you were doing excellent!" he said.

I sighed. "What are we gonna do? Gatomon has got to see everyone is getting supicious or else her trip is going have to be brought to a end! Come on lets go take it easy at the beach." I said, exhausted. We threw away our milkshakes and started to walk again. "Kari! Wait up kari!" I heard a voice. "I stopped and asked agumon:"Who is this now, agumon?" "Yolie, davis, cody, tk, and sora + biyomon." he replied. "Darn it! How many other people want to know where my kitty is?!" I said.

My blood must have been boiling, I felt hot and crazy as if I was blowing off steam. I turned and they caught up. My eye sparkled and smiled. "Kari, why did you run from us? We were just wondering where is gatomon." tk said. I smiled and giggled a bit. Something in me was making me feel more powerful! "Sorry I guess my legs took control on thier own." I replied.

"Is she lost, kari?" sora asked. "No, she's not. I know where she is." I replied. "So where is she?" yolie asked. I moved my eyes to hers and smiled. "I can't tell you that." I smiled, I felt like an aura was surrounding me. I took my eyes off of her and davis was staring at me. "What are you looking at, davis?" I asked him. "You. Your eyes and teeth look...evil." "Davis! Don't say that to kari!" yolie said. "But it looks like she's gotten sharper." he said. I slid my thumb over my teeth and he was right...**2 **of my teeth had sharpened! "Eh its probably nothing davis! It maybe b/c.." I stopped. "B/c what kari?" biyomon asked.

"Nothing. I was about to say getting stronger but I don't think that's it. Come on lets get to the beach so we can relax a little bit before mom gets back!" He nodded and smiled at me with the same look I had. I turned to them. "See you guys later!" I winked at tk and licked my sharp new teeth. They all looked freaked. We turned around and ran away. "Kari, that was awsome!" agumon complemented. "Thanks! All of the sudden I felt like I got stronger with spark aura!" I thanked. I wasn't getting any stronger in physical but mentaly. I started to feel like gatomon's power, invincible!

We hit the beach were gatomon and me go to, where the nice breeze is. "Ahhhhh that feels good." agumon said. "I know. That's why me and gatomon like it here." I said. We lied in the sand. "Kari, can I ask you a question?" agumon asked. "Sure, shoot." I said, relaxed. When he asked me I gasped.

* * *

Wow what a awsome day! Suzie didn't take off my diaper but my shirt. She let me run around today! I was able to walk on my own as long I had lopmon on my side. I was able to go to a book store reading books like garfield and sgt frog. I actually met a fox today that was named renamon. She thought I was just a baby but I told her how I got myself into this and she then thought I kinda looked cute. Her partner was rita a rock girl, they both seemed to like me. Renamon and me were like sisters she was tough and so was I and she liked that. We wore gloves and same species...okay maybe not but we were like cat and fox.

That was cool b/c I could run around. Next henry, he I met a friend too. He took me to mall, so did suzie. So he took me a cool place were I could relax was bath place. That got me more happier b/c now I was naked, no diaper and no shirt! It was cool b/c once I got out and shook all the water out on henry and terrimon before I took the towel.

Boys were checking me and I was close to terrimon for protection. One did try to feel my behind but I grabbed his hand(these were digimon boys) and did several kicks to his head and kicked him away with a bleeding nose. Henry and terrimon was stunned but even cute girls can kick butt. If you see a cat and it's a girl you shouldn't take them lightly. We wondered in to henry's friend:takato and guilmon. They were some friendly guys so I asked gulimon can I have a piggy back ride. He let me crawl on his back and walked. He took some circus rides outside the mall and they were all okay.

Gulimon was nice enough 2 give me 2 piggy back rides plus a joy ride coaster before we went home. Henry invited takato and his digimon home for onokoyaki# (that's japanese for pancakes/pizza) and after that I got to ride gulimon again!

"Giddy up horsey! Go a bit faster!" I said, joyfully. I had to put my shirt and diaper back on sadly, which kind of embarassed me in front of takato and gulimon. But they asked the questions to henry. "Why is gatomon wearing a diaper and a baby shirt?" takato craved. "Because since suzie is taking care of her, she made her look like a baby. Gatomon says she's okay with now since she got used to it." henry said. I got tired to getting piggy back rides so I jumped in henry's lap.

"Hey henry! Can we take gatomon on our trip?" terrimon asked. Lopmon bumped with terrimon. "Uuum where and what you guys gonna do? It's 6:42 at night." he said. "We're going to take a trip around town." lopmon asserted. "Uum okay you'll have to see with suzie though." henry replied. They took my paw and headed up stairs, suzie was in henry's room.

"Hey suzie can we take gatomon out on our trip for her?" lopmon asked. She turned her head. "Sure as long she keeps her clothes on!" she smiled. I kept my shirt on but she didn't say diaper so I guess I could get a breeze.

We ran out of the house. "Terrimon, where are we going? We've been walking around for hours and I need to rest or lie down." lopmon complained. "Don't worry there should be my sweet place!" terrimon assured. We went to a meduim sized park and though some trees and terrimon stopped. "This should be a good place." he said. We all looked up and was amazed. It was a nice little hill were we could sit under. "Hey guys look!" lopmon said. She pointed in the sky and was sweet.

"Terrimon, is this where you wanted to go?" I asked. He nodded. We took a spot under the hill to lie. "Terrimon, you didn't take my dream to turn it into reality, did you?" I asked. "Nah I was just tired of playing video games so I stopped and looked out the window that the night sky was filled with shimmering stars so I decided to get you. Lopmon wanted to come too." terrimon said.

We lied under the hill, watching the stars. The night breeze came by a few times. Later we went home. "That was a nice place you took us to terriermon, why don't you take us there again sometime?" lopmon asked. "Well I could but it was just something that looked so nice and I wanted to take you guys!" he said. He lifted up my shirt and tickled my tummy, I let out a belch.

Suzie was on the couch. "There you guys are! Someone came for gatomon!" she said as she helped me putting on my diaper. "Who that be suzie?" lopmon asked. "Her brother, agumon! Let me go get him." she said. She...didn't say... "Hey agumon, she's here!"

Me:"Well isn't that some good news, gatomon! Some one is here to see you!" That isn't good at all! Agumon may humilate me in front all of my friends! But maybe he won't, that's out of 70 percent. Oh well I'll have to see in the next chapter, R&R!

See ya!


	5. Home visit

What's up, ppl? It's me gatomon, I don't know why but in the last few chapters somethings I said didn't appear when I read it my self. So some stuff may not come in but I'll check it anyhoo I have more problems to worry about! Agumon came to see me why? Oh well I'll have to see him myself, sadly. Me:"Aww come on gatomon cheer up he just wants to see you! Let's get on with the story!" If you say so.

Ch.5 Home visit

I couldn't breath! I grabbed my big sister and brother and ran to my room! "Gatomon what's wrong? Why did you snatch us up like that?" lopmon asked. "You guys gotta help me! If agumon sees me he's going to laugh and humiliate me!" "He's name is agumon right? What does he look like?" terrimon said. "Uhhh he's yellow and he looks like a dragon! Now will you guys help me??" I pleaded.

"Oh come now gatomon. You just have to see what he will do for yourself! He may not humiliate you, just laugh at you!" lopmon said. "I thought he may be a big digimon and he would want to beat me up for sleeping with you!" terrimon threw out. They started to walk toward the door until the door started to open.

"There you guys are! Where you guys go, I was calling you downstairs so you can meet agumon!" suzie said. "Gatomon yanked us away b/c gatomon is being a sacredly cat of humiliation!" lopmon teased.

"Hey agumon she's in here! I'm gonna leave you guys alone to meet agumon!" suzie said, leaving.I heard her close the door and I poked my head out of my blanket. "Umm hi agumon." I said shyly. He looked and he's eyes sparkled. I carefully climbed down with the blanket and went towards him.

He tackled me with happiness saying"Gatomon! Gatomon! Gatomon! I finally found you!" He tackled me out of my blanket and hugged me tight. "Ack! Nice to see you too agumon! Do you mind letting me go before crush me?" I said. "Oh sorry about that." he said, stepping back. He looked at me and he started to smile but he was trying to hide it, I see.

"Gatomon...what are you wearing?" he said. I started to sink, I didn't want to tell him, I felt weak like angol moa losing her Lucifer spear. I sweat dropped. "Uhhh it's uhhh..." I lost my words! How I'm supossed to tell him I got young as a baby?!

"It's something suzie wrapped her up in. She thinks sh-" "Yeah she did she put me in a diaper and a little baby mini shirt! The diaper feels comfortable and the shirt she gave to me!" I said. He couldn't hold his laughter anymore I guess. I waited for him to laugh his butt off but instead:"Awww how cute for a digimon like you! It fits you perfectly!" he said.

"Really you think this fits me perfect?" I said, blushing. "Yeah look real cute!" he said. "Oh I thought you were going to laugh and humiliate me!" I said. "I wouldn't do that! Besides if I did you'd probably pummel me!" "Aww I wouldn't do that since I look cute!" I said. Terrimon and lopmon had left so we could be alone so we climbed in my crib.

"Agumon, how did you find me?" "Kari told me where you were are and I decided to come see you!" "...kari told you that I was here?" "No she said you were okay and...yeah she did tell me."

_Flashback_

_"Agumon... I can't let you see her! She'll rip us apart, she'll be mad as a demon!" kari said. "Don't worry I'm just going to see her! Not gonna pick her up or anything." I said. "Well okay good luck finding her." she sent me with hope._

_End of flashback_

"But how did you find me?" I asked. "A devilish but helpful looking digimon showed me here, who had a red bandanna with a smiley face on his stomach!" he reminisced. Red bandanna...I seen some-! IMPMON!! Dang it! He told him and kari how can she tell agumon that will...hu...mliate...me... I looked at him and he smiled with joy like a sweet little cute girl like me.

"Agumon, you won't tell anybody about this right?" He shook his head, "Now do you have anymore cravings for me?" he said.  
"Ummm no I don't think so." "Good! Now tell me what you've done here, how fun is this place and I guess that's it for now." he said. "Ummm okey dokey then!"

I was happy to tell what Ive been doing here and how was the life of a baby...with a brain! When I was done with everything of what so fun about here, agumon looked at me in awe. "Are you crazy or out of mind? How can you live this when you're getting treated like a baby?" he asked, curiously

"I don't know, I can get into trouble and I won't get blamed for it!" I boasted. "Really then tell me what mischef can get into." he said. I froze, "Sa-sa-sa-say what? What do you mean?" I said, nervously. "You know the trouble you can get into and you won't be scolded!" he explained.

I stood up and turned the opposite way. Only thing I can get away with was gas! I've been a funny kitty, never got anybody mad at me, been a sweet comedian! Always make them laugh with something on my own! "Well agumon  
there is one thing I can get away with!" I said.

"And that would be?" he craved. I felt like I was on a stage with a whole audience of digimon! I was facing agumon now. "It's...uuuuh-!" _Pbbbbbberrrrmprrp! _...appears my stomach beated me to it. I started to sink, my stomach had answered agumon's curiosity with a loud fart. I was going to say something but terrimon laughed, lopmon laughed, suzie laughed, what could stop him from laughing too?

He smiled then he started to giggle. "Uuuh agu-?" "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa! Oh shoot how did you become so funny, gatomon?!" he cackled. A few words got him to burst. Why does everyone think I'm funny?

"Why am think I'm funny, agumon? Am I really that funny, I don't even really try!" "That's right! You don't try your stomach does it for you! Your farting sound was hilarious, I wonder if I should trying to be funny..." he thought.

"Well I guess that is funny if I'm just a baby when I can't help it!" I said, turning red all over. I hid my face from my embarrassment, that was sweet of him to say! "Hey gatomon if there anything else you can get away with besides that?" agumon asked.  
"Uuum yeah like I can choose want I want to drink not unless I don't have any other choices. And that's it." I finished.

"Gatomon do you mind if I...take some pictures of you before I go back home?" he asked. "Pictures? Of what, me?" I said. "Yeah  
just some pictures b/c wearing some clothes like that it makes you look cute and hot!" he said. "Uuum agumon?" "Yes?"  
"You have a bit of drool on the side of your lip." I giggled. He wiped away quickly and blushed a little.

"So can I?" he craved. "Uhhh sure why not?" I said. He left to get a camera and right back. I started to take off my diaper. "Okay ready!" I called. He looked and asked me:"Why did you take off your diaper?" "Well b/c I don't the diaper on if you're going to take the picture!" I replied. "Awww put it back on! I want to take some pictures you wearing it!" he said.

"All right! But only a few pictures then it's bottomless." I said, picking it up.

* * *

What the F was taking agumon so long to come back? He left at like 7:10 and he said he be back at 9:50! It was like 8:18 now, if anything went off his plan he'd call me and tell me! "Jeez agumon what are you doing? That little dragon needs to freakin' call me before I go and get him myself!" "Hi kari! How's it going?" mom said, stepping in. "Hi mom!" I said joyfully.

I was going to talk to my friends but my transformation today...was that even normal or have the 9-tail looked for a new body? I had to know, "Hey mom can I ask you a weird question?" "Yeah you guys can ask me anything! Speaking of where is everybody?" she asked.

"Uuh I'll tell you after my question. Do you think... I mean today me and agumon got milkshakes and for some reason davis had mentioned my teeth had got sharper, I started to feel more powerful and I think an aura was around me." she stopped... and put down the grocery bags.

"Got sharper? Your teeth got sharper? Did your hair grow longer?" mom asked. "Uuh I didn't feel it grow any longer." I replied.

She sighed and told me to sit down w/her. "Kari, you may have grown some sharper teeth but that's really nothing!  
Last time I felt powerful I felt my hair grow down to my shoulders! Maybe it's gatomon or in your blood from me, but tell me when this happens again when it happens! Do anything you can to have evidence so I'll know either it's your blood or just gatomon!" she cleared.

That made me feel better but I still wonder...where is agumon?

* * *

We got bored so we went to find terri/lopmon playing video games. "So what kind of pictures you two take?" "Eeeh you know  
some sexy pictures with a few bottomless and a shirt on." I said. "Terrimon, can henry's mom or dad give me a ride home?" agumon said.

"WHAT??" we yelled. "What do you mean? Please don't tell me you're thinking about leaving!" I pleaded. "Uum yeah  
I got to go help kari." he said. "But she doesn't need your help! Just stay here for a night, please?" I begged. "But where will I sleep?" he wondered. "In gatomon's room." lopmon chimed. "Well...why don't I have anymore denying questions?" he thought.

"Because you can't say no. It's 9:02 how do plan on getting home?" I asked. He looked like he was about to answer but he sweat-dropped. "Oh my god! Kari is gonna kill me! Where's your phone?" agumon craved. "Huh?" "Where is your phone??  
Kari is going to pummel me if I don't tell her!" he said. Terrimon leaded him and suzie walked by in henry's room, where we  
were.

"Is agumon going to go home soon?" she asked. "We don't know yet. We told him it's too late to go back home so he is thinking about going home just have to make a phon-! Hey he could probably call renamon! She could probably telport him home!" lopmon said with excitement.

"Sweet thinking! Maybe she will but if she doesn't we'll have the 2nd baby!" she gushed. She skipped along while we looked at each other, we wanted him to stay so that's what we should do! We paced down stairs and saw agumon and terrimon on the couch.

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" he hanged up. "What she say?" I asked. "She said it's too late to go back home since it's 3 cities away. But someone got to take me home!" agumon said, trying again. "Well there is 1 digimon that could help, her name is renamon, she could take you home, it will take her a minute!" lopmon said.

So we'd agree on that and terrimon called her. "Hi renamon...nothing it's just gatomon's brother came to see gatomon and now he needs to get back home. Well we thought you could take him." he said. I looked around and I could see suzie head  
poking out. Appears she was waiting for renamon's answer too.

"Can't you telport? But I thought you could...but he really needs someone to take him home! Hello...hello?" he resumed. He looked at the phone and hanged it up. "What did she say?" "She han-!" A knock arrived, lopmon went to answer.

"Hey renamon!" "Hello lopmon, may I come in?" She walked in and said hi to me. "Is this gatomon's brother?" she asked.  
"Uuuum yeah it is. He needs someone to take him home." "No." she replied. "What?" terrimon craved. "I said no to taking  
**anybody any where**!" she said. "Why not?" the boys asked.

"I've been with rita all day, haven't seen impmon for a while. I want to get some sleep and no one is going to stop me from  
getting that sleep. Good night!" she finished. She spinned out and lopmon and I said good night to her and she did the same  
and left.

"Well I guess I sleep over here." agumon gave. Lopmon and I started to grin and giggled, we knew what was going to happen but the boys didn't have a clue... "What you girls laughing at?" terrimon asked. Suzie zipped beside us and picked up  
agumon. "Come with me agumon! I'll give you your own pajamas!" she gushed. She zipped upstairs while agumon was baffled.

"Okay now all we have to do is wait." lopmon said, taking a seat. "Wait for what?" terrimon asked. We jumped on the couch  
and waited.

Few minutes later suzie came back down with agumon in her hands. "Sorry I don't have a boy's shirt but you'll be fine!" suzie said.

She set agumon down. "Why didn't tell me this was going to happen??" he cried. He was wearing a pink shirt and a diaper.  
We couldn't help but laugh at him! "I didn't know that this was going to happen! I thought you would be like us, grown up!"  
terrimon cackled. "But we did!" lopmon revealed. "Why didn't you tell me, gatomon??" he craved.

"Because I didn't know either until suzie said if you don't she said we have a 2nd baby!" I replied.

Well that wasn't too bad! I didn't expect agumon to turn in a baby! V219:"See? Didn't think that would happen did you?" Nope I didn't think that would happen! See you in the next chapter when most camera is focused on kari! R&R! Later!


	6. Where is she?

Hiya, I've decided to switch the camera to my 2 best friends! I'm not going to spoil the surprise anyways. It's kinda weird turing into a baby like me...okay I don't have anything else to say, enjoy!

Ch.6 Where is she??

Terrimon and lopmon fed me instead of suzie b/c sgt frog was on so agumon had to eat alone. I woke up a bit early, like 5:40.  
Agumon was still asleep, I was thirsty so I got me a quick bottle of milk. I put it back and felt sleepy so I went back to my room.

I started to slip under the covers until I heard a voice:"Where'd you go?" I scooted from my blanket. Agumon had smiled at me, "Oh it was you who said that wasn't it?" I asked to be sure. "Who do you thought it was, a ghost?" he joked.

"I just went downstairs for a drink." I said. He walked towards me and sat in front of me. "Why up so early, the sun haven't came yet?" he asked. "Eh just thirsty I guess, if I was real baby with no brain I would keep everybody up." I sighed. I laid back and starting to back to sleep. "You're not going back to sleep are you?" he asked me. I replied yes to that.

I closed my eyes and something hit me. "Great! Now I don't feel sleepy anymore b/c you scared me!" I said, trying to keep my voice down. "I didn't do anything, I just wondered where you were." he protested.

I sat up, "Well since we're both awake, what can we do without waking anybody else?" I wondered. "Well for starters you can humor me." agumon replied. "How is that?" He smiled and said "like this." I zipped to me and gently put me down.

He then lifted up my shirt and rasberried my tummy. "Hee ha ha ha ha ha, agumon quit it! You know not to tickle me like that! Sto-o-o-op!" I begged. "I will stop as soon I see the entertaining show!" I said, resuming. "What show? I don't know what you ta-a-a-alking ab-b-b-b-b-bout!" I said.

_"Pbbbbbbbbbbmmmp!"_I started to blush but agumon finally slipped of my stomach and began to giggle. "Well it seems like that show has came by a certain someone laughing too hard!" he giggled out. I stood up and put my shirt down. "Oh yeah then let's see if we can get something out of you!" I said, pouncing towards him.

Eventually, I got a fart out of him. At like 6:02 we tickled each other until we were gassed out. 6:16 I got thirsty again so I went go to get a full bottle of ice, cold milk. We came back and decided to go naked for a while. We layed on our back looking at the ceiling.

"Agumon, how is going at home?" I asked. "Well hiding you has became a little difficult, everybody has been asking where you are and we been kinda struggling, except kari." he replied. "What about her, is she hurt?" I asked. "No, one day while hiding you she started to change, her teeth had sharpened and it felt like an aura was going around her! She said she felt mor powerful! I thought she was turning into a monster!" he explained.

I started to think and threw out:"I think she's gaining a part of...me." "What do you mean?" "Kari may be getting stronger b/c she is hiding me with all she got. Plus she may be getting a little of **my aura.**" I explained. I couldn't think it out clearly but maybe kari hiding me got her stronger.

I got up and said:"That was a nice nap!" "You were sleeping this whole time?" he asked, sitting up. I turned my back to him. "Nah just had my eyes closed." I replied. _Pweeeeef...pffffffft!_ Oops that one I tried to make it a _sukashippe_, which would have  
been a nice breeze.(silent fart) Perhaps agumon didn't hear that, it was quiet and small.

I went quickly to help him up. It looked like he was about to say something but terrimon and lopmon entered. "Good mor..." he stopped. "What is it terrimon?" lopmon asked until looked a made a little gasp.

"What are you 2 looking at?" agumon craved. Terrimon giggled and revealed:"You 2 are not wearing anything." he said, mischeviously. I was thinking what was he talking about then I realized! I quickly put on diaper.  
"We weren't doing that just looking at the ceiling, right agumon?!" I cried.

"Uum really I don't know what's going on but yeah we...!" he replied. He got the idea and grabbed his diaper. "Yeah we wasn't doing anything but looking at the ceiling" he said, seconding the motion. Terrimon started snicker.

"We knew you guys wouldn't do it, were just kidding!" lopmon said, started to snicker. "Well that was kinda mean but tell suzie I won't be coming for breakfast to sleep longer.." I said, crawling back under my blankie.

"Okay, I think we're having okonomiyaki for breakfast." terrimon reninsced. I had jumped from my crib and followed them down to breakfast. Suzie did feeds us pancakes like terrimon said w/ bananna. She gave me orange juice instead of milk.

She picked him up and patted his back, making him burp. Then she patted me making me burp louder and longer, agumon and I blushed. Then he let out a loud fart. Suzie and I laughed, he started to blush which made us laugh more, she gave us our bottles of milk and let us walk to terri/lopmon.

"So you guys have a good breakfast?" lopmon asked. "Yep mine was delicous! How about you 2?" I asked. They said_sukaie_(sweet) and delicous. "Hey gatomon, is agumon funny like you?" terrimon asked. "What do you mean?" "He hasn't done anything funny or like you. He nevers belches when lopmon and I around." "Or pass gas." lopmon finished.

"He is funny and I can show you!" I exclaimed. He came from upstairs and asked:"What you guys talking about?" "Agumon, come here and drink my bottle of milk." He shrugged and started to drink. "Ladies and gentalmen, introducing the hilarious dino! The most entertaining digimon in... the house." I said. I put my arm around,"And he can be yours if you just add the right ingredients! Just add milk and if you want vegtables!" I voiced.

He finished, "Okay now first for the first entertainment is to patt him on the back!" I patted his back a few times and a belch escaped. "And that's our first directions for the 2nd just shake him a little!" I voiced. I did and a little more would be just right.  
"Now after you got him shooken up give a firm poke to his belly like poking the pillsbury dough boy!"

I did that which made him bend over and..._"Pfffeeerrrrrrbbbrrrt!"_"That's the 2nd blowout and you can get yours free! That's right free at the grocery store! Only for limited time so get you own amusement digimon!" I voiced. That got them falling off of the couch, chortling.

"Now didn't that make you feel better?" I asked agumon. "Yeah! But why did you act like you were selling me?" agumon asked, curiously. "To make our older sibling laugh, how you think I stay relaxed?" I said, giggling with terri/lopmon.

We were having fun and nice jokes but then I thought what about my two favorites?

* * *

Days without gatomon has been quiet. Me and veemon been missing her, without gatomon it's like it's only the warner brothers to say "hello nurse!" but no sister to yell at a strong man. All I've been doing was play video games, watch tv, and read me a few books.

I went outside and flew around. "Jeez without gatomon everything seems silent. I wonder where she could be?" I thought. I flew to veemon's so I won't be bored flying around. 'Hey patamon want to come in?" veemon greeted. I nodded and he let me in.

"Hey veemon do you think it's quiet without gatomon?" I asked. "Yeah, she normally would be some where sleeping, playing or just sleeping." he repiled. We decided to play some video games to get our minds off of her but I was still curious about her.

Later on I wanted to ask kari if she knows, veemon almost came with me but davis's sister halted him. "Wait veemon where are you going? You promised me you will watch me get dressed in the cutest outfits!" jun exclaimed. "I was going with patamon." he replied.

"Please come with me! I let you see me while I get dressed and davis won't have to know!" she said. Veemon thought about it and replied:"I'm gonna stay here and help jun, patamon. Tell kari I said hi!" he said. "Okay then see ya!" I said flying out.

I made it to kari's and she was alone. "So what are ya here for, patamon?" she craved. "Well I- hey where is agumon?" I said serching for him. "Eeh he went to see gatomon, she's at a friends house." kari said, bring us glasses of kool-aid.

"Oh well I was going to ask if you knew where she was but...you already seem to know!" I gushed, happily. "So is she okay?" "Oh yeah she's okay she called me like a week ago saying  
where she was and she wouldn't be home for a while b/c where she was, she's having fun."

"Patamon, what I'm telling you now and later you can't tell anyone okay?" kari asked. "I won't, I promise even if tk asks me about her, I won't tell him!" I declared.

"All right, want some cookies?" I nodded and kari went to go get some, the phone ranged. "I'll get it!" kari said. She put down the cookies and went for it. "Hello? Hey jun! Uh huh, uh huh, **HE WHAT??**" She cried. I put down my cookie and looked. "What's wrong?" I asked curously.

She put down the phone turned to me and said:"Jun just said that veemon left to go find gatomon!" she said. "Well isn't that some good news? Veemon can now bring her home!" I said cheerfully. "No, gatomon likes where she is staying and she said if someones comes to get her, she'll be mad at me or in other words she's not coming easily!" kari replied. I gazed at her and said:"Someone is not going to be a happy kitty."

* * *

Today was a fun day! Me and agumon got a little naughty, okay maybe not too naughty as in trouble but somethings we wouldn't do at home! Agumon and I ate some burritos that henry forgot about in his school lunch, sadly there was one thing we didn't about them: they had like a handful of beans in and meat.

We thought we be fine when suzie/henry's mom had to go to the store and she said we can walk on our own as long we were was in couples. I see why, the store was big as a football field.

Agumon and I went to a toy ailse. "Man I wish they had some sgt frog toys or kululu's guns." I said, bending over. Agumon bended over with me. We were looking at some toys that looked stupid. "Huh well let's go to the next aisle." I said standing up straight. _Pbbbberrrrrmmmt!_I saw a yellow cloud and agumon stood straight up. "Heh heh sorry that was me." he admitted  
blushing. "You boys are silly." I said walking away. Everyone left that aisle immedietly, making us leave too.

We looked around and I found a intersting toy. I bent over to look at it, and sighed. I walked down and there was opening in the shelves of toys. Like cats, I was curious. So I searched in it. "Gatomon, you don't think the burrito you ate will slip, do you?" agumon asked. "Nah, unlike you boys, girls aren't like you." _Preeeemp!_"Oops! That one slipped!" I said. I came out. I actually got a laughing audience! "Ha, I got a laughing audeince!" I said, sticking my tongue agumon. "You're bound to let a eggy fart out too you know!" he said. I assumed jealously.

So staying in the store was nice being a baby may have to wear some clothes but getting away with mischief was cool! Just like kari said. A monodramon hugged my stomach while I trying to reach for me a book and said:"Hellllllllooo baby! It's kinda funny you dressed like a baby but if you come with me I'll change your diaper if you get what I mean!" he said. _"Braaaammp!"  
_

"Oooops! Sorry about that! I kinda had a 20 pound burrito for lunch." I giggled. "And I also eat some meat, broccoli and-" He immediately let go of me and ran screaming:Ahhhhh! She farted on me! Ahhhhh! It's just not worth it!" I did see some minature clouds of sulfur but instead of agumon's accident, that was kinda defensive! I may suggest that to a girl for advice!

"Hee hee heh heh ha ha ha ha!" I giggled. "You didn't rip one on that digimon, did you?" agumon asked ."...yeah I kinda did but that was actually defense! That was so sweet, using a fart as a defense! I used it as a defense and that boy ran away!" I exclaimed. "Cool, as a attack or defense! A fart! That's so cute!" he said excitedly. "I know! Did you find some books we could read?" I asked. 'Yeah, I found garfield, walter the farting dog, and bunny suicides!" he said, excitedly. I took one of the books and read it. I remember me and agumon was almost empty of gas and we let one loose at the same time and said in relief:"Ahhhhhhh..........". And there was a fat kid coming by, picking his dirty nose and he soon it got to his nose and went screaming back to his mother. Jeez little wimp, it was just a little poot.

After me and agumon was leaping, running around the store, We came home and played ssb brawl, 4 player. "So you guys had fun today?" lopmon asked. "Yep me and agumon had a blast playing around in the store! It's so big though." I replied. "Why you think we like going with henry and suzie with their mom?" terrimon chimed.

The phone rang. "I'll get it!" we all said. We zoomed out of the room but lopmon stopped us all. "Hey why are you 2 coming?" lshe asked me and agumon. "We just want to see who it is!" agumon replied. "Not unless we beat you there!" terrimon said. We zipped to the stairs, almost going down but we lost our balance. We all fell down the stairs, terrimon was first to land. We landed on him and to our shock suzie already got it.

"Yeah he's right here!" she got up and went toward us. "Hey agumon there's a call for you!" she handed. Agumon took the phone and she walked away. "Hey kari, how's it going? Oh yeah this is a cool place to be...okay what is it? Yeah...yeah...**WHAT??**"  
he cried. He ran up to our room. We followed him up and he resumed:"What the heck do you mean he's coming? ...there's no way he can make it all the way!" agumon said, nervously.

"What happened?" lopmon asked. "Yeah I'll warn her. Bye..." he hanged up. "Uhh gatomon we better hide, kari said that.." he said. "She said what?" I asked. A knock appeared we went down stairs to see who it was. "Hey impmon! Who this that needs help?" we heard henry said. "Oh this blue guy said she was looking for gatomon and like agumon I was there to help!" I heard him declared. "My name is veemon, I came looking for b/c everyone misses her so I decided to go look for her!" he said.

I was sweat-dropping now, that couldn't be! "Well you came the right place! Hey gatomon, veemon is here!" henry called. I rushed back upstairs and slammed my door. "I can't see him like this! Not like a baby! NO WAY!" I thought. My bros and sister came in and said:"Aren't you going down to see veemon?"

"No way! Not like this!" I cried. "Why not, just take your clothes off!" agumon said. "Because I never go naked when suzie's home, she'll just put them back on me!"I replied. "Well there is... then again what to be nervous or afraid about?" terrimon craved. I thought about it and who ever saw me like this says I'm cute even agumon."Well I'm nervous but I'll try anyways!" I said confidently.

"Yeah you go girl!" lopmon cheered. I went out and walking, "Okay here I goeeeek!" I missed a step on the stairs and fell down them. It wasn't painful just slid down like it was a slide. When finally hit the last floor, I got up and announced:"That was kind of fun! Cool sliding stairs!" "Gatomon! I finally found you!" said a voice. I turned and got tackled by veemon. "Hee hee ha ha hey veemon!" I said. I hugged him back then we got up.

"I finally found you! We got worried were you! Thank god I fou- hello!" he said gazing. "What?" "Why are you wearing a diaper and a greenish baby shirt?" he asked. "Well it's b/c suzie wanted to babysit me so in other words: she made me a baby!" I replied. He gazed at me again and smiled:"Awww that's cute. Dressed like a baby and a diaper on!" he gushed.

I started to blush, veemon thought I was cute! "Hey gatomon I got you a bottle of chocolate milk!" suzie said. She halted and gazed at us and grinned. "Hmm I see you have a friend, gatomon. What's his name?" she asked. "Veemon!" I replied. "Hmm okay I'll ask questions later, here you go, nice and cold!" she said handing me the milk. We went in my room and found agumon surrounded in our or my blankie. "Hey veemon." agumon greeted. "Agumon, you're not hiding under that blanket b/c you think veemon is gonna laugh at you, are you?" I craved.

"Uhhh maybe not." he shuddered. "Let's go in my crib!" I insisted. "Don't you mean my crib?" agumon asked. Finally I let his guard down, swiping my blankie back. "Eeeeek! Give that ba-" I already was in the crib. Veemon laughed at agumon and said he didn't look so bad.

Anyways veemon asked me why did I leave. I told him that I wished I could relive my young life but it didn't go as I planed. "So you were walking and you crashed here?" "Yep and I been having a swell time with agumon. We've been living the sweet baby life!" I said.

"So what would happen if I say I come to get you? Everbody is worried!" he exclaimed. "I am not going anywhere! No one is going to take me back home!" I declared. "Veemon, you might as well let her be or stay here for as long as you want!" agumon added. "Let's go back gatomon! Kari misses you and everybody else!" he convinced. "Well if anybody is going to take me back, it's either force or paralysis!" I said. Veemon challenged me he could take me right back home, I accepted.

"Oh come on gatomon you may not be heavy but can you get off?" veemon asked. "Oh you should be enjoying this or I should!" I said, drinking my milk. Terri/lopmon and walked in:"What in the world are you 2 doing?" lopmon asked. "Nothing, just accepted a challenge." "Then why are you on top of veemon?" I was sitting on veemon's back. "Because he challenged me he can take me home.

He slipped from me and tried to grab me but I grabbed his chest then slamming him down and sitting on  
his head. "Now will you be taking me home or will we continue, oh by the way this is my 2 older sibs around here, terrimon and lopmon!" I introduced, He popped his head up saying:"Oh I thought you meant willis's terrimon. You beat me so when do  
you plan on coming home?" veemon asked. "I'll come back tomorrow at night. Don't tell anyone that you saw me I want to keep it a surprise!" I replied, happily.

Agumon agreed with me. Veemon played ssbb with us 4-player and then had to see with suzie. Before she let him leave she wanted him to take a picture with agumon and I. Did that and called renamon to take him. She was kind enough to take a digimon this time, it wasn't past 10:30. "Gatomon, are you sure about leaving tomorrow?" terrimon asked. I nodded.

"I know kari is dying for us to come home, so I decided tomorrow at night." I said, referring to agumon.

* * *

"Well kari it's been fun hanging out with you but I gotta get home before tk worries about me!" he said. "Okay see ya!" Patamon was about to leave but a knock appeared, he opened it, it was veemon. "Veemon what brings you by here?" I asked. "Uhh are you alone?" he asked. "Well right now it's just me and my mom. What's up?" I asked.

"I found gatomon and you're secret is safe with me! Good news, she said she return with agumon tomorrow night!" he said. "Oh sukaie I'll get to see my kitty again! But you 2 boys keep it a secret! I don't no body to know!" "Got it!" they both said.

"Okay good night!" I said. "Good night!" they said and they left. Mom came out of her room, "Who was that, kari?" she asked.  
"That was veemon and patamon! Veemon said gatomon is coming home tomorrow night!" I gushed. "Sweet! I could use a digimon around the house!" she gushed. She actually did pretty good cooking something tonight, I guess both of us was so excited gatomon's coming home!

Whew! That took a few days. V219, I hope you're not mad at me for letting patamon in, sorry. Me:It's fine. Needed you're 2 favs. thoughts anyway! Well I hoped you enjoyed ch.6 I would have stopped before veemon came in but I want a full chapter  
for the next about my- I mean our baby life, me and agumon. See ya!


	7. We're hooome!

Whazza ppl! I gotten a little crazy b/c I'm going back home so I have a few sodas with a little spark! Burrrp! Excuse me! Anyways why don't you get some welches green juice bottles and we have a blast! (runs off) Me:Okay you see gatomon has a little bit much of soda with spark like mountain dew. She'll will be back but enjoy the show!

ch.7 We're hooome!

Morning light came in our room. I woked up with a yawn and went to the potty by myself. I came back and agumon was still sleep so I went down and got me a bottle of orange soda. I started to go back up but I looked at the tv and wondered what's on.

I flipped to cartoonNetwork and it was courage. I started to drink but turned it off, I wanted to see what agumon was doing. He seemed asleep so I used my tail to tickle his nose. He swiped at it, missed, I tickled again, this time he slapped his self. I giggled and tickled again this time he slapped harder waking up saying:"Ow!" I started to laugh, "Good morning agumon! Would it really be wise to slap your own self in your sleep?" I asked, giggling.

"Morning to the baby kitty that tortures people and digimon while they sleep!" he said, with 1 eye open. I set down my bottle."Speaking of sleep, agumon you didn't fart in your sleep last night?" "Uuuhhh no why you ask a silly thing like that?" he said. "B/c I woke up, one had seeped out b/c I was immensely windy and I was going back to sleep but then I heard a loud one rip and it certainly wasn't me!" I remembered.

"Well I was having a dream of letting one fly in a swimming pool and I was the only one there so was relaxing! It be better if you were with me!" I sweat dropped a little I'd be embarrassed to be with him if he's farting continuously and someone think it's a hot tub and they don't know where the bubbles are coming from. It be like the trailer of lion king 1/2! I was still windy so I let out a big eruption, agumon thought it was a bomb. I giggled at that, it must have surprised him.

_Jajin_, the routine started but this time lopmon climbed in my crib. (later)  
"Are you 2 really think about leaving? You guys are too funny to leave us, come on stay w/us a little longer!" she convinced.

"I'd love to but I already sent a message to kari that I was coming tonight. I'm afraid if I tell her I'm going to stay longer she may lose her joy." I said. "Well okay then but remember you still have to tell suzie!" she told. "And before we go let's get you changed!" she said. I was still in my pj shirt. she took it off for me and tickled me for a while and got me a clean shirt.

Took me to the bathroom and downstairs to eat. Today we had some eggs with bacon and apple sauce! It wasn't quite a breakfast but we got more than that of course! We ate some cereal she fed us w/eggs & bacon, and a Cinnamon roll for the road, sukaie! We sat on the couch and flipped to cartoonnetwork. I wanted to relax today but something in me wanted to have fun...which was me! Terrimon came from downstairs and I immediately launched toward him.

"Heey terrimon can you play with me?" I asked, cutely. "Uhh sure what do you want to play?" he asked. I giggled and whispered in his ear which his eyes enlarged. "You want to...? Agumon you're sister is trying to fight me!" he cried. "Don't  
worry terrimon. She doesn't bite and not unless she wants to, she'll ask to fight you until she's had enough!" agumon said.

I play fair but no damage is done not unless I want to make some. Terrimon said okay and brought henry. He asked suzie if we can go to the park, she didn't mind but she still didn't know that I was leaving for home. We got there I left my shirt on. "Okay gatomon would you like for me to be the way I am or advanced?" terrimon asked. I didn't get it at first but I said advanced, he meant normal state or digivolved.

"Okay then digivolved it is. Ready henry?" he asked. Henry nodded and pulled out a weird looking digivice. He pulled out a card and swiped in through the digivice. _"Digi-volution." _Terrimon was digivolving in a way I haven't seen, his fur was ripping off of him, litterly!! _"Terrimon digivolve to...Gargomon!"_ He was a bigger bunny after his fur ripped off of him, he had guns as weapons and hands! A belt around his chest and...he was wearing blue pants!!

"Okay let's do this!" he said. "...uuuummmm okay. Go ahead and attack!" "Gargo pellets!" He shot like 20 mini rockets at me. I easily jumped over them like skipping to the side. "Do that again! It's getting fun!" I said. He shot some more and I was able to skip to him, kiss him on the nose and bounce back by pushing on him. "Do that again, gargomon! This is fun!" I gushed. He blushed a little until someone came by, gulimon and takato.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked. "Gatomon wanted to play with terrimon so we came here to the park." henry replied. Takato looks and I waved at him saying:"Hi takato!" He greeted me back and went back to henry. After the another set of missles gulimon came over to ask me:"Hey gatomon can I 'play' too?" I said yes and he smiled and ran towards gargomon, he de-digivolved back to terrimon and walked to henry and takato.

"Pyro sphere!" he attacked. I saw a fireball coming my way but I didn't move. Closer...no movement...it passed by. He apparently missed by...4 inches of me. "Come on is that all you have, gulimon?" I asked. He shot 3 more at me but I ran towards them and ducked and hopped on his back and said:"Piggy back ride please!" "What are you boys and you, gatomon, doing?" we heard a voice. I looked, rika and renamon.

"We're playing with gatomon!" gulimon said. They look baffled and renamon asked 1st:"Playing what?" "They're sparring with me for today b/c today is my last day here!" I cleared up. Renamon looked at me and a grin spread over her face. "So this is you last day?" gulimon asked. I nodded. "You wouldn't mind if another player joined you, would you gatomon?" "No not all you can play with me for a while!"

I actually invited her in a naruto vs. sasuke fight! It was a _simpoi _fighting renamon she was strong and fast! I got some grass stains on my shirt but she was a good fighter. We fought for at least 1 hour then guli, gargo, and renamon wanted to attack me at the same time, all at once! We all got tired but me and renamon wasn't done yet. (awsome)

We wanted to have one more playing battle before we go for lunch. We did some hard hits but we were safe b/c we didn't go for the face! But when suzie saw the condition I was in she freaked. "What and where did you boys take and do to gatomon??" she asked. "Uuuhhh we ummmmm- her shirt is messed up and so is her diaper!" she noticed. I looked at myself and my clothes were buried with dirt print and grass stains! "Hey terrimon why don't you take her up and get her changed." she told him. "I already got agumon ready for lunch!" Henry let out a breath of relief. If only if terrimon could give me a bath that would be so simpoi.

"So when you gonna tell suzie that you're leaving?" terrimon asked, finding me a shirt. "Ehhh I'll tell her after lunch." I said stripping. "You think you gonna need some help with that?" lopmon asked. "Maybe if I do then I'll come and get you 2." I replied. I got me a clean diaper and headed down stairs. After lunch we went to the tv to watch the next episode of **SGT FROG!!**I love that show, it's really funny not like in the books they go to the teenage style but the episodes on tv is cool like the books! But at commercial I went to find her alone in henry's room, playing video games.

I wanted to go in but I decided to wait a little longer! Now let's pass the camera to kari for a while!

* * *

Boy was I excited that gatomon was coming home! It was going sukaie, I even invited veemon over I was so happy! "Aren't you happy that gatomon is coming home!" I said. "Yeah but kari don't you think you're a bit too happy? You've been bouncing off of the wall like if you're insane!" veemon exclaimed. I landed on the couch. "I guess you're right. I hope she doesn't break my happiness by saying she's going to stay longer." I said, calming down.

"Kari, I'm gonna wash the clothes so I'll be gone for a while okay?" mom said. "All right mom see ya!" I sent. She left with a love you and the phone ranged. "Hello?" "Hey kari! It's me, palmon! I was wondering if I can invite mimi over b/c we were getting bored here in new york." "Sure you guys can come, you can bring some of our friends well!" "Really?! Thanks kari!" she thanked.

I hanged up and went to relax. "Who was that?" veemon asked. "Palmon, she and mimi wants to come over. So I said yes." I replied. "Oh but kari don't you think you're going a bit over the limits of gatomon's surprise?" veemon asked. "Nah mimi wouldn't bring a lot of people!" I assured. Jajin veemon left and went back to davis's and time passed by.

A knock came by later and it was mimi but she shocked me for who she brung. "Hey kari! We brought most of our friends over! Can we come in?" mimi greeted. She brought davis, sora, yolie, cody, ken, tk, and last one surprised me, tai! They all brought their digimon which made me nervous. "Hi kari!" davis greeted. "Hey davis! Tai where have you been, me and mom have wondering where you were!" I said. "Mimi's. She said I could come over but I left **agumon** here so I wouldn't have to worry about him in new york getting **lost!**" he replied.

I giggled, I was getting scared now! "You guys make yourselfs at home and can I see you 2, veemon and patamon?" They nodded. As soon they got out of the crowd I grabbed their hands and pulled them away to my room, quick! "What the heck I'm gonna do? If tai's here it's a possibility that he will ask where his digimon is and then mine!" I said. "Don't worry kari. We can call her and tell her that you need her!" veemon volunteered. "Nah you don't have to do that but if I need you I'll give you a signal to come!" I said. Time was getting tight to saving her! Gatomon, I hope your coming tonight.

* * *

After a nice dinner, I had to tell suzie. she was in henry's room again and I needed real help! I peeked inside and it was henry and suzie playing video games. "Okay gatomon you have to tell her straight up no matter what happens!" I thought. I started to walk..."Whatcha ya doing?" a voice said. "Yeeep!" _"Brrruuuumpp!"_ I turned around to see who it was, my bunnie siblings.

"What the heck are you guys doing, scaring me like that?" I said. "_Nani_, we were just see _nani _you were doing!" lopmon replied. "I'm gonna tell suzie that I'm leaving at 9:00. I think I'll leave at that time." I said, thinking to myself. So they left so I could do this, I call for them if I needed a push. I walked in and was ready to spill the news. (what)

"...uuummm suzie?" I said. She turned and smiled:"Hey gatomon! Did you want some milk or something to drink or eat?" she asked. "Uuuh no. It's just I'm gonna leave later so... I'm gonna leave so I can go home with my friends..." I said. She looked at me and just replied:"Okay just say when and I'll give you your surprise!" I was stunned, I ran out and downstairs.

She didn't take it without any sadness! Even though she was just a little kid she understood! Oh well everyone grows up sometime...that doesn't make any sense does it? Anyways I was drinking my milk while watching Flapjack, "agumon are you ready to go? As soon we leave we're going to have a surprise!" I said. "Yeah about that, I think I want to stay..." he said. I glared at him. "Just kidding! I'm already packed." he said. So we spended a little time drinking our last bottle of milk with a last burps.

Me and agumon was making our last entertainment show that was new. "Oooh agumon you are so cool." I said."Yeah umm gatomon?" "Yeah?" "I uhh- uhhh ummmm I lo-!" he stopped. "What is you want to say, agumon?" "Lo-lo-lo-!" _"Pbbbbrrrmmmmt!" _"...did you just fart?" I asked. "Uhh no I could have stepped on a whoopie cushion! I may have a strong digestive system but it wasn't me!" agumon said, blushing. "Ta dah!" we both said. Terri/lopmon had laughed and commented. "That was a funny one! You guys are absoultely funny together!" lopmon commented. We were in our baby room making gas jokes to kill time.

"Agumon is the only one to let one fly and you do is have to speak! Why don't you do the farting scene, gatomon?" terrimon asked. "Me? Why not agumon, he's getting funnier each joke...I think." I said. "Heh heh heh thanks gatomon!" agumon said, smiling. "My pleasure!" I replied. "Come on do another one for us!" terrimon said. "Well I can't really think of one we haven't did..." "Plleeeeeaaaase??" they said, cutely. "Well okay then! This one I'm in a resteraunt waiting for my date!" I introduced. I began to start by sitting down.

"Hhhhm my date is still not here yet. Oh well it wouldn't hurt to check my good looks." I said, looking around. I grabbed a baby mirror as I leaned towards under the imaginary table. _"Pmbrrbbbt!"_Whoa that was a loud one. I looked up and agumon was beside me. " Hey you stop that!" I demanded. Agumon looked and replied:"Sure ma'am where did it run off to?" "Ta dah!" we repeated. Another wave of claps and laughter. "Hey gatomon there's a call for you." henry said. He handed to me and walked out. "Hello? Hey kari! How's it going?" I ask, cheerfully. "Gatomon, I don't know if I can hide you 2 any longer! Tai just got back and I know he's gonna wonder where is agumon!" kari said. "I'm coming at 9 kari! So no one will think you're crazy so be looking for me at that time!" I advised. "Got it gatomon, don't be late!" she said.

I hanged it up. "Agumon you better get ready! Tai's home!" I said. "All right!" he said, happily. "I gonna miss our baby times here like our flatulent times! Ku ku ku ku ku." agumon reminsced. "Like the nice breezer gatomon layed on us?" terrimon asked. "What breeze?" I asked. "That nice whooshing breeze you let. It felt cold like milk!" lopmon replied. I started to blush, I giggled in a nervous way. I was missing the baby life and just maybe we could come back... I went to find suzie and told her:"Suzie, me and agumon are ready to go so what is the surprise?" I asked. She turned her head with a sparkle in her eye, she snatched me up and grabbed lop, terri, agumon out of henry's room and grabbed henry. "Now henry hold this and say when." She gave him a camera.

"Okay then. Say sukaie!" "SUKAIE!" He took the picture and I called renamon to come and get us so we could go home. "You guys ready?" renamon said. "Ready! Agumon it's time to go!" I called. He came down with his diaper on, only thing I was wearing was my ring and gloves. "Are you gonna leave here with that on?" I asked. "Yep I'm using it as a pocket to hold the pictures we took." he told me. I shook my head, he's apparently out of his mind using a diaper as pockets but that's not a bad idea.

"Okay you guys. If you ever want to come back, just come!" suzie said. We said okay and gave them all a hug and I whispered in suzie's ear:"thanks for taking care of me." A tear had went down her face and we said...good bye. Renamon began to speed jump off roofs. In a couple more minutes we were there. "So this is your place, were we are standing on?" renamon asked. "Yes. I want surprise my friends but I don't just want to appear at the door and say 'hey everybody!'." I said. "Then let me help. Both of you come towards me." renamon assisted.

She picked us up over her head. "He-he-he-hey renamon what in the world are you doing??" I cried. "I'm helping. Now You're going to have to bounce off of the wall and by the way you 2, I hope you come back to see us again." renamon said. She launched us off and waved goodbye and vanished. We bounced off of walls screaming our heads off. I stop bellowing when I spotted kari. "Kari!!" I yelled. She looked around and looked up and gasped:"Gatomon!" "Leave the patio dooor open and make a safe driveway for us!" I yelled.

She nodded and I saw her grab some pillows. We bounched in and started to bounce off them. I couldn't beleive we were bouncing off the walls like balls, "I heard yolie say:"What is that bouncing around here?!" "It's gatomon and agumon!" kari said. We finallly landed in kari/tai's closet. "Oooh." I moaned. "Agumon are you okay?!" I said, searching for him. "I'm okay! But I don't know about the pictures though." he said, rising from a pile of clothes.

I climbed out and kari walked in. "Gatomon! Are you okay, that must have been a bumpy ride!" kari said, picking me up and hugging me. "Yeah I'm okay!" "Where's agumon though?" "Gatomon where have you been? We've been worrying about you all this time!!" tk said entering with the others. "Wait don't come in our room you all can't fit in here!" Kari stopped. "Agumon come on out! Everyody wants to see us!" I said. "Coming!" We walked out. And as soon as I came out everyone started to hug me. "Gatomon where have you been??" palmon asked. "Yeah there's a story behind that." I looked around and spotted agumon coming out with a blanket covering his body which mean only 1 reason.

"Agumon, what are you doing with my blanket?" tai asked. "I uhh I'm a little indecent right now." he excused. "Really what are you wearing under there?" tai asked. "I can't really tel-Yeeeek!" I swiped tai's balnket, revealing agumon's diaper. "Hey what the milk?" he cried. "Ha ha ha you said what the milk!! Ha ha ha ha!" I said, rolling tai's blanket and throwing it back in to the room.  
Agumon sweat-dropped. "Why are you wearing a diaper?" sora asked. "Uhhh oh! There is a good reason for that!" he said.

"Hee hee hee you look kinda funny but kinda cute too." palmon said. She used her poison ivy to pull him towards her. "Heh heh you really think so?" he said, reddening. "Yeah I do. But before anyone asks agumon a question about his diaper, where and what have you gone and doing while you were lost?" palmon asked. I was delighted to tell them.

I told them everything but left out the embarrassing details that would make me and agumon really humiliated. I mostly told them the baby life as kari described. "And agumon wanted to visit me but ended up staying b/c he couldn't get a ride back!" I said. "So you just wanted to relive your young life?" armdillomon asked. "Yep and I really couldn't tell anyone but the only ones who knew about it was veemon, patamon, and kari!" Everybody looked at them as they sweat-dropped. "Veemon, patamon, why didn't you guys tell us that you knew where she was?" tk asked. "I didn't know until kari told me she was at a friends house!" patamon said.

"Yeah I went to go find her b/c davis told me she was missing so I got curious and went to go look for her!" veemon said, nervously. They turned to kari. "Why didn't you tell us when we asked you?" sora asked. "Because she told me not by any reason not to tell you..." she said, stammering. Then they looked at me, now I was sweat-dropping. "Why did you leave and why did you tell those 3 not to tell us?" palmon asked. "Well if anyone got the word that I'm lost wouldn't you all go and look for me?" I said. "Uuuuhh maybe I would." biyomon said. "I would as well." palmon admitted. "Now agumon why are wearing a diaper?" biyomon asked. He just smiled,"Well while I was there with gatomon, she and I took some pictures of her and I used it as a pockets!" he said, sliding off the seat where palmon sitting.

"Oooh I want to see! What kind of pictures you got?" kari asked. "They're posing picutres.." agumon said, pulling them out. Kari looked at them and said:"Hhhm not bad. Gatomon, why did you agree to this?" she asked. I signaled her to come down a little bit and I whispered in ear:"Because the farther I went with the poses, the more he wanted he lost him mind!"

So we celebrated our returned by going insanely partying! We did go crazy but didn't break anything but we had a simpoi time. Next day I was sitting on the couch, eating chips. "Sigh it's not the same being grown up then to a baby and back again." I said. "Hey watcha ya doing?" agumon asked. "Oh nothing I just missed my baby life already. Were we could get away with trouble like letting them fly freely." I said. "Well you still can and I know how!" agumon said.

"How is that?" "By a simple tickle force!" He tackled me and started to rasberry me. "Agumon, you don't have to tickle me like that to cheer me up! Stoppit!" I said. The door bell ringed. I slipped off of the couch and went to go answer it. Who it was surprised me, terri/lopmon. "Hi gatomon!" they both said. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked, letting them in.

"We decided to come and stay for a while!" terrimon said. "Stay? You don't mean stay here do you?" I said. They nodded. "Well it would be okay if you guys stay with us! Just how long you 2 gonna stay!" I said. Agumon immediately got bewildered. First I was shocked then I was happy, I forgot that terrimon wants to stay here! So that means I can finally get a sweet date with that will be absolutely awsome!! "Gatomon haven't you forgotten what tai/kari's mom said?!"

"No I haven't forgotten. Now how long you guys want to stay?" I asked. "2 weeks we've planned to stay." terrimon replied.  
"2-2-2 weeks?" I repeated. Kari/tai's mom only said it could be only me and agumon could stay...any other who wants to stay can only stay...**2 days!**

Oh no! Man are we in a tight room! How am I supposed to keep terrimon and lopmon in the same place?? Me:"Just tell mrs. kamiya that you like your friends to stay for 2 weeks." I don't know if I can do that but maybe your right! Let e wrap this chapter. R&R please! The more you read on, the better it gets!


	8. Heellllo boys!

Hiya readers! I'm finally home and out of the baby life! ...I want to go back, waaaaaaah! Oh well I can't really cry over spilled milk, oh wait a minute! She said I can come back when I like, sukaie! Okay enough of that off to the story and see if the love bunnies stay w/ us!

Ch.8 Heellllo boys!

Oh man we will get screwed if mom finds out we have more digimon! "Guys what are we gonna do with you? We're only allowed to live here!" I said, almost panicking. "Well just maybe gatomon... Maybe she'll let them stay because they're so cute!" agumon said. The door started to rattle, I hope agumon's right.

The door opened and mom, kari, and tai entered. "Hey guys what's...up?" kari said. "Gatomon, agumon, who are those 2 looking bunnie creatures?" mom asked. "This is terrimon and his sister lopmon, they came to stay here for a while but we were worried that you probably kick them out." She dropped her purse and lifted them off of their feet, hugging them. "How could I throw the cute little rabbits out! Of course they can stay as long as they want!" she said. "Yaaaay!" me and agumon cheered. "What??" kari and tai said, in disbelief.

"But where are they gonna sleep? They can't sleep with us gatomon and agumon already do!" kari protested. "Well that means one of you have to sleep on the couch until they leave! Now come with me you too and I'll show around!" mom said.  
Kari and tai looked at each other and then at us. "Gatomon why did you let those 2 in? Now me and tai got to compete who needs to go on the couch!" they razed. "B/c now that mom has let them stay it's going to be a absolute sukaiely simpoi!!" I cheered. I was so happy that they were going to stay, that meant I could stay home with terrimon and try to hook lopmon up with one of the finest boys, by fine I meant the sweetest perfectest boys! Those that would make a bad or even cute girl melt! (drools)

Oops I put too much information there! I was thinking about patamon and veemon again! Oh my boys there so cool! (resumes to drool again) Oooh darn! I did it again... Sorry for getting carried away! It was still day so we decided to go somewhere. But first mom insisted that we eat lunch first.

"Don't worry mom. Me and kari can go someplace to eat something on the way!" tai said.  
"Oh no young man. I've been getting some complaints about where you've been taking everybody!" mom protested. "So instead I've made a buffet for all of you guys!"

Later we decided to eat and tai got a call from sora. She wanted him to come to her place for today. "Okay guys! I'm going to sora's place. See you!" tai said. "Hey tai can I stay I want to see what happens today!" agumon asked. "Sure stay if you like but I'm gonna see what sora wants, yahoo!" He ran out leaving us. "Hey kari why don't we go to a tournament?" I asked. "They have tournaments here?? What kind??" lopmon asked. "Uhh digimon only." "Cool! Let's go to one!" terrimon cheered. "Uuumm okay then let me get 1 of our friends and you guys meet me there!" she annouced, running off as well. We started to walk until terriermon(that's terrieirmon's real name but I call him 'terrimon')/agumon asked me something to do for them. "You guys want me to make a gas joke before the tournament?"

"Yeah so you don't embarrass yourself when kari comes!" agumon replied. "Shame on you 2! You expect gatomon to entertain you guys while kari hasn't return!" lopmon protecting. " I just think they're funny I don't know what are agumon's thoughts. I knew what they were. The hosts arrived and to our surprise, not very much. Only us and then kari arrived. "Hey gatomon look who I brought!" she said. Veemon and biyomon. "Their partners didn't wanted to come or what were your reasons again?" kari asked. "I came b/c I got bored." biyomon chimed. "And I left b/c I was getting bored too and just wanted to see you fight!" veemon said. My pupils started to shrink a girl and a boy to see me, there was no way I could let them see me, I eat too much stuff that filled my stomach w/wind! "Well it sure is a bit quiet out here..." I looked around.

"And very empty." We all looked around it was quite empty. We waited later and there was like 16 people and digimon on each side and the host came in finally. I took me a nap. Anyways kari woke me up for me I was up with a digimon named bearmon. As kari's digivice, there is some good and bad bearmons some are mean and some help when they can and they're very kind. They are the bear-type that wears their hats backward.

After the battle started I could feel my stomach started to stir w/wind again. I started to get scared after I woke up kumamon just been popping out of places. "You give up yet?" he said. I crouched in attacking position I ran up to him, slidded behind him, knocking his hat off. He turned to pick it up, wrong move, I kicked him in the air and grabbed his legs. Spinning him as I landed, swinging him onto the ground and then throwing straight into a wall.

"Jeez these bad kumamons are a pain in the eyes!" I said to myself. I looked around and he vanished. "Huh he's gone. Where'd he go? Eeeh he'll be somewhere and pop out of somewhere eventually." I said. Time passed and that stupid bear hasn't came out yet. I was in the middle of the arena and I looked all around, nothing.

"Where the heck did he go?" I wondred. "Gotcha ya! It's over!" I heard behind me. "Kyaaaaaaa!"

_PURBROOOOOMMMP!_

"oh shoot!" I whispered to myself. I jumped and twirled around to see what've I done. It was a medium fart cloud, if it was large it would have gotten to everybody's nose already. I was expecting for kumamon to pop out of somewhere but... The cloud vanished and bearmon was still standing there with droopy eyes, wobbly. My blushing face faded and I laughed. I walked towards him and poked him and he collasped down, pulling out a white flag. Pretty soon everybody was laughing.

"Gatomon, how did you plan that? You didn't have to even fight back a lot!" kari asked. "B/c she's a skunk in disguise." agumon replied. "No I'm not! Well I didn't actually plan it! I was waiting for bearmon to pop out of somewhere but he was hiding and then he scared me, making me fart!" I said, blushing.

I was up stairs again. "Oh well I didn't think I make a cloud but it was actually kinda funny when he got caught!" I said. "Well doesn't that mean you're kinda of a animal of a skunk?" agumon asked. "No it doesn't! I'm a cat not a skunk!" I protested. "Of course you're not gatomon! If you were I still love you and if there was a smell in the air at our house I blame it on you." kari joked. "And the next last battle is gatomon vs..." "Kari I'm want to withdraw so we can go home. Not unless it's someone interesting, I'm done." "Vs. a digimon called:Renamon!" I heard them say. "Renamon?! There's no way it could be re-" "Hey gatomon come out and play!" I heard a voice down low.

I looked over and it was renamon, she waved at me w/ a smile. "Kari, let's stay for now. I'll take this fight!" I told her. "But gatomon, you just said you wanted to go!" agumon replied. "Screw what I just said, just this last one!" I replied, hopping over. "Renamon, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I followed terreirmon and lopmon here to fight with you again! It was kinda fun our last round so I decided to battle you again!" she replied. "Okay get ready...go!" I stood in front of renamon as and we looked each other in the eyes. "So you want to move first?" I asked. "Nah you can strike first."

So I did and after 2 minutes we trashed the arena with our attacks. Holes in the ground, cracks, glass window broken, spiked diamonds, slashes across everywhere, so much repairing to do here... I had to put on my CEH eyes to see where she was coming from! My aura was going around me rapidly, we were panting... make that not too hard. We looked at each other and started to head towards each other and stopped when we were in the middle. Everybody got silent.

"Well that was certainly a good fight you put up there!" I complemented. "Not bad yourself!" she replied. We shook paws as a end. "NANI??" everybody said. "Well I got to go before impmon worries about me. Let's do this again maybe somewhere else where's there is not a lot of people. Jajin!" she said. I waved goodbye and she teleported away.

"You're just going to end it like that? What kind of girl fight is that??" I heard one of the host said. I shrugged. I walked away and into the hall, lopmon looked like she was waiting for me. "Hey gatomon I've gatomon got a question to ask you." she said to me. "Okay go ahead shoot." I was busy trying to get my eyes back to normal. "Can I please date veemon tonight?!" she asked with cute bunnie eyes. "Uuum why?" I asked. "Because I see why you like him, he's so cool and suakie as a friend so can I go out w/him since he's your boyfriend?" she asked again. "Sure but if I do you got to let me date terrimon!" I said. We called it a deal and the rest asked why just ended like that except terrimon, he and lopmon knew how renamon and me do it.

Me and lopmon were checking our looks for our dates. She checked her eyes and I checked to be the cutest of them all! "So what are you going to do w/ my brother?" lopmon asked. "Oh you know try not to embarrass myself so I can get me a kiss!" I said. I dreamed about it for too long when lopmon had to pour some cold water in my ear, making me freak a little.

But let's skip that. All we did after we were prepared was play video games. Veemon came over to pick up lopmon and she litterly jumped in his arms. But to be safe I told them one thing:Don't go too crazy. Everyone was gone which meant it as me and terrimon. I got ready for him he left w/ agumon to palmon's through the digi-gate. When he got back I jumped in his arms kissing his face b/c I was excited to see him. "Why did you kiss me like that?" "Because I'm just so glad to see you again! Go ahead and have a seat while I probably fix myself up." I said. He looked baffled of course.

When I stepped out I wasn't dazzling but cute. "Woah! Gatomon you look so suakie!" he said. I was wearing a purple shirt and some blue jeans, I got them from dot warner, she saw my macarnea video and she wanted to meet me. She got the clothes from minerva, dot shruken them b/c she wanted to get back at her for something.

Said she was getting her and her brothers threwn back into the WB tower. "Thanks!" I replied. Quick answer for you all that's wondering how I met dot: It's a insane world here! Anything can happen! ANYTHING! "So uuh want do you want to do? Want to play _yakyuken?_" I asked. "Play what?" he asked. _"Yakyuken! _It's a real fun japanese game, it's just like rock-paper-sciccors!" I cleared. If you like to know what yakyuken is, ask lordpata or ask V219!

Anyways he remembered what it meant and he said he would but he didn't have any clothes on. To use up time while we decided to watch a funny movie, later the night was like the first night w/ veemon. Watch a movie, eat, watch tv, then get to bed and go "do it" the night was going like that until I blew. "Darn it there's nothing fun we can do tonight!" I shouted, turning off the tv. "Well we could just play video games!" terrimon chimed. "Boorrrring! Come w/ me I think I get some fun out of tonight!" I said.

We went to the top of the roof, my favest place to hang out. "This is a nice view. Do you love to come out here or you just stay out here to hide sometimes?" he asked. "Well sometimes I hide here b/c kari wants to give me a bath or some chores she want me to take care of for her and like to come out here too." I said. This was getting cooler by them minute but I was wondering how was lopmon doing?

* * *

Sigh this wasn't too bad. Being here with veemon was cool but it was a boring night. "Well there has to be some place we can have fun at!" I thought to myself. "Come on veemon! We're going to find a place to have fun!" I said. "But where can we go? Only the digital world is one place where we don't have to use money!" he said. "So does this world. There is some places we can go to that are free!" I shot back.

Gatomon and I think to our selfs:"Where is a place we go have fun instead of a boring night?!" Veemon:"Hey I know where we can go!"

After where went we deicided to go back home and relax. We went to the park so I could get my kiss then it's off to home. We sat on a bench and then I asked. "Veemon, before I go back home, can I get a goodnight kiss?" I asked. "Sure! As long you don't go crazy!" veemon says. We finally kissed. Just for 14-sec and then I said good bye to him and he and I went home. That was a nice kiss and a sweet date then I wondered about gato and terrimon.

* * *

Me and terrimon decided to stay under the blanket of stars. Boy I haven't embarrassed myself at all tonight, haven't said anyting stupid, passed gas, slip on something, didn't "do it", not a thing wrong or humiliating. I went down while terrimon decided to stay up top for a while. "Huh this whole night and nothing wrong. Everybody is out somewhere enjoying them selves. I walked in my home and fell down on the couch. "Why is it feel like the whole night seems silent and still? Sigh I wonder if I should let my boy-crazy side unleashed but it's not moving at all." I said to myself.

I drifted off for a little snooze, it was only 10:02. I woke up a few minutes later realizing I wanted a fun night and that's what I'm gonna get! So I walked to the door and bumped into terrimon nose-to-nose. We were kissing by accident and my boy-crazy side began to move a little. We moved back a little and blushed. "Uh-uh-uh I'm sorry I kinda got bored staying up so I came back down." he said. "Uuuhh don't worry about it. You want anything to eat to drink?" I asked.

"Nah I'm fine as it is." he replied. I sat back on the couch and we decided to watch a little tv. We were snuggled close and terrimon started to speak:"Hey gatomon, I kinda like sleep w/ you in your crib before agumon came. I was wondering if we can do it again." he said. "Eeh well we can I just have to take my clothes off but...if we do let's close the door and turn off the lights." I said. So we agreed to take a nap where we were.

"Ahh that was a good nap." I said, waking up. I looked around and the tv was on and it was like 10:39. "Good morning gatomon." I heard lopmon. "Oh good morning, lopmon." "So how was your honeymoon w/ terrimon?" "Honeymoon? Are you pulling my leg or something?" I asked. "No you guys got back last night after being married yesterday but you guys didn't stay long." lopmon cleared. I got warped, married?? "Hey sweetie! Sleep well last night?" I heard terrimon say.

"Terrimon, we're not really married are we?" I asked, hoping not. "Yes we are! See? I got my ring and you got yours! I proposed to you last night and you said yes." he replied. I ran out of the room and looked around and agumon was sitting on the couch and he saw me and said:"Good moring to the kitty bride! Sl-!" "Agumon, I didn't get married last night did I?" I asked.

"Of course you did! You said a straight yes in front of all of here at home!" he said. "You got a fever or something that made you forget, maybe it was that party we had yesterday at your marraige??" "..............." I started to lose it. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?? HOW DID I GET MARRIED??" I screamed.

This chapter went rather quick. Maybe I didn't get married...did I? If I did I would say no... hhhmm some of the places I kinda had a slow writer's block that was getting on me. I say that's a pretty good ending, a bit of bumpy roads but kinda went smoothly. Did I really get married, am I gonna make kids, those are maybes. Maybe out of...70 or 30 percent or who knows?!  
Me:Okay gatomon is going insane but we'll have to see in the next chp. see ya!


	9. The forgotten brother

Hozit going everybody! My brain is start to run again w/ ideas again, previously I got married and I'm gonna have such a wonderful time being married to terri-! Wait a minute what the heck am I saying, I don't remember a marriage! I've gotten too happy but anyways on with the show!

Ch.9 The forgotten brother

I started to freak, thinking how did I get married? Kari and mom entered and I immediately asked them what I asked everybody else. "Of course you married terrimon last night! Now why don't you do a gas joke for us so we can be entertained?" kari said. "_Nande?!_A gas joke?" I repeated. (what the heck) "Yeah go ahead! Do the one you did last night, I hope you haven't ate any eggs!" kari said, smiling still. Quickly I knew, this was a dream. "I'm out of here!" I declared.

I ripped up the background and woke up. "Stupid gas jokes. If I hear just one of those today I'll go cat berserk style." I said. I looked at the clock and it was 6:56. I got up and it seemed morning, I began to walk and terrimon and lopmon was watching cartoonNetwork. "Hey guys where is kari and tai?" I asked. "Oh good morning, gatomon! You mu-YEEEEEEEK!" lopmon screamed. "What's wrong, lopmon?...Wow gatomon I didn't know you were a rock cat!" he said. They both started at me,"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. "Maybe you should go to the bathroom and take a look at your face." lopmon said. I decided to do that, it was just probably sand in my eyes.

"Kyaaaaa?!" Around my eyes was some black paint as if I was a raccoon! Quickly, I ran out and said to them:"Do you 2 know who did this?!" I cried. They shook their heads and the door opened, kari, tai and mom came in. "We're back. Oh gato...mon you're awake?! What in the world's name happen to your face?? Have you painted your face or something or someone?!" kari exclaimed. "No, not all! If I did I would be a weird, screwed up kitty!" I replied. Agumon came through and replied to me:"Morning sleepyhead! I'm guessing you slept over your normal time!" "Agumon, did you painted around my eyes while I was sleeping?!" I cried. Kari and the rest moved toward the kitchen just in case we may start a fist-fight.

"What happens if I say yes I did?" "You're dead that's what happens!" "Well I was thinking yesterday if you claim you're not a skunk, I thought you be a...raccoon! Get it? Instead of a skunk I thought you may be a raccoon, doesn't steal but quick!" he explained. My ear started to twitch and I screamed into attack:"I'm a cat not a raccoon, darn it!" I was gonna kick him in the face, it would hurt but I stopped and landed. "Well I won't do any damage but perhaps terrimon and lopmon like to see the entertain digimon! By simply giving a firm poke to the tummy!" I said, preparing to poke him.

"Wait! Don't do that gatomon! I'm sure you can think another way of getting me back w/out humiliation!" he said. "Why is the word 'skunk' mentioned all of the sudden?" tai asked. Agumon almost went to embarrassing me but terrimon and lopmon covered him up before the he could even say "tournament" Kari and tai left for school today. I wanted to talk to lopmon about last night. My 'helloooo terrimon' feeling slightly moved then we started to get...don't know what to call it when your desire oh! Desire, that's the word, our desires got stronger!

"So you guys wasn't having much fun until you guys bumped into each other kissing?" she asked. "Yeah and then I had a weird dream that we got married which really freaked me out. I don't know if I really love terrimon or not." I said. "Well sadly there's nothing I can really do. I'm not really one up for advice gatomon. Me and veemon had a sukaie time but I can't really give any advice b/c I'm gonna walk around town today." she replied. So I was thinking who can I turn to advice for then it hit me.

"You girls are insane you know that?" the voice said. "Oh come now patamon you know how I am over a hot, sukaie, funny boy. Terrimon is one of those boys when I was a baby. He was so cool and nice, he even slept w/ me! So I want the pleasure of getting it on wi- I mean dating terrimon." I said, blushing. "Well I've been w/salamon again I don't know what I can give but let me ask you something:"Does veemon know that you're dating terrimon?" "Uuuh no. What does veemon have to do with it?"

"What do you think will happen when veemon spots you with terrimon?" patamon asked. I thought about then I realized, veemon would be baffled and if I didn't tell him what I was doing, I would be single. "Ooohh hey patamon can you take a walk w/ me? Since friends has gone to school I gotten a little bored." I said. "Okay, I don't really have nothing better to do!" he said. We took a walk in the park, I was thinking why can't I get my pleasure from terrimon. "Hey patamon, will you play w/ me?" I asked. "You don't mean the play as in fight do you?" he asked. I nodded and he replied for a little while.

"My goodness patamon when did you get so strong and quick?!" I asked. "Uuuuh don't really know just got strong I guess!" he said. We decided to go to kari & tk's school and walk around. I went back home to put on my clothes, patamon tried to meet terrimon but I snatched him up and out the door, I really wanted to do something fun. We walked slowly in to the school. I found the principle's office and found a microphone. "I wonder how you use this thing works..." I said.

I pressed a button and my voice went into it and around the whole school. "Cooool! Sounds like a speaker/microphone that goes around the whole school! Let me try something!" I said. I pressed the button again and started to sing:"We're no strangers to love, you know the rules and so do I! I've broken commitments of what I'm thinking of, you won't get this from any other guy! I just tell you how I'm feeling, how to make you understand!"I sanged. I started to laugh after I got off of the button. "What shall we do next?" I asked. "All right who's in here?!" It was the principle and he face of anger disappeared. "Oh are you new student? I know where you can go to, right where we need a new student!" he picked me up and made me walk while patamon hid in the corner of the room.

We entered a room where there was a lot of kids none I really know of. "Everybody this... He bent down to me asked what's my name. ...mokiya-san! She'll will be the new girl of this school let's see...ah kari! Why don't you be her tour captain around the school?" I looked, kari! She automatically let her head drop, I found davis, yolie, and tk. I walked up to her and began to talk:"Hi kari! My name mokiya, I come shizuoka!" I greeted. "Well nice to meet you mokiya! Name's kari kamiya!" she said as she bent down to shake my paw. "What the hell's name are you doing here?" she asked. "Me and patamon took a walk and we wanted to see what you guys do here...at school?" I replied. "Okay Mr.Ichigowa please choose where will mokiya go..." the principle said.

"Well she can sit by kari! Davis, you're going have to move somewhere else." I was kinda surprised that they thought I was a new student when I have a tail, cat eyes, pointed ears, and gloves on! "Uuum sure I'm willing to give up my seat to a...new student!" he said. "Uuuh thank you davis! That's very kind of you." I sat down kinda nervous and excited. Being in school where I could learn something! Of course everybody was staring at me. I started to get bored and wanted to go.

"Mr.Ichigowa? May I go to the bathroom?" I asked. "Sure! Kari, can you lead mokiya-san to the girl's restroom?" We went out and somewhere were we wouldn't be caught. "Wow kari this is kinda fun being here w/ you but your teacher seems very boring. Well I might as well go back to our walk." I said. "Well I don't know how they see you as a kid, probably b/c you're wearing clothes and they didn't see your tail!" Me and kari had a little talk while we looked for patamon, he was snacking on crackers. "Hey kari! You gotta taste these crackers! They-" I pulled him out of the cafeteria and waved at kari and we vanished.

"Patamon, why didn't you come and get me and why were you eating w/out me?" I asked. "Well I was about to but I got distracted by the cafeteria and I wanted to see what was in it! I found those crackers and I..." he hesitated. "You forgot about me didn't you?" I asked, faking my anger. "Well yeah I sorta did... I'm sorry! They tasted to Delicious! You're not planning on hurting me are you, gatomon?" "Well maybe I am as punishment... Oh I know what I'll do. Just give you something called a nugie!" I grabbed him and began to rub my fist across his head. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Come on gatomon I didn't completly forgot, cut it out!" he began to laugh. "Why? What about the times I told you to stop when you tickled and rasberried my stomach and you didn't stop? Maybe next time you'll remember when you find something to eat!" I teased. I nugied him until I thought he had enough, we found lopmon and palmon shopping.

They were shopping like normal girls of course. I had to introduce patamon to lopmon, lopmon already did that w/palmon when she found her here in japan. I really don't know the name of our town but "japan" will do. I spent some more time w/ patamon at least until it was 9:30 at night. We were sat under the moon & stars on my roof. "Patamon, even though I didn't go to see veemon, hanging out w/ you is so cool. I have to do this more often!" I mentioned. "Well we've been out for hours today, palmon and lopmon even got me some clothes so probably I can see what is school like!" he replied. I looked at tai's watch I borrowed. "It's getting near 9:40. Want to call it a day, patamon?" I craved. "Sure, I'm getting tired myself." he said, w/ a small yawn.

He walked me down and before I went inside I asked him:"Hey patamon, can I give you...something before you go?" he nodded so I gave him a small, quick kiss. "There! Just a fast good night kiss. Probably It'll help to kiss terrimon perhaps!" I said. He blushed a little then smiled:"Well I'm glad to help and I had a fun time! Good night!" he said. He picked up his bag and flew off. "Good night, patamon! See ya!" I waved.

I entered and tai, agu, kari, terri, and lopmon was sitting on the couch. "Whatcha guys watching?" I asked. "Nothing really we just been waiting for you to come in." agumon said. "We wanted to know how you got into kari's school w/out even being caught!" tai said. "Oooo is gatomon here!? Tell us how did you do it?" lopmon said. She ran out w/terrimon and then mom and mr.kamiya came out and sat on the couch w/ the rest. Lop,terri, and agumon sat on the floor. "Yeah tell us!" agumon cheered. "Mr.kamiya? How did you get here, aren't you supossed to be at work?" I asked.

"They let me go at 7:00 and kari was sharing the news that you got in her school w/out being caught! And please call me 'dad'!" he said, excitedly. I layed my eyes on kari,"Hey I wouldn't believe it either or no one else would if I didn't tell them so I decided to share w/ them and they wanted to see if was true but you're the 1 who's famous for this!" she said. "Well I guess I can tell you all as long it doesn't go to the papers! Excuse me while get out of these clothes!" I excused. I ran in kari's room to strip. Patamon was so cool today, maybe I'll do it again tomorrow after I do my objective:"Tell veemon about terrimon!

Well I guess that's a ending! I had quite a few questions to clear up for them and it took until like 11:01 until we went to bed and ask the last remaining questions. The day w/patamon was suakaie, better than hanging out at home. Have anything to say, v219? Me:Nah I kinda got mixed about the kiss but it's just a practice for terrimon, right? Yup and that's it for tonight, R&R! Good night everybody!


	10. Lover's night

Wassup! It's me gatomon again and I back w/ the next chp. I think I'm gonna make this last but I gotta tell another story again! Can I V19? Please please please please!? Me:Sure but not in the next one I'm doing. Awww oh well I hope you enjoy this story but there will be more funny storeys of me and my friends, jajin and enjoy!

Ch.10 Lover's night

It was cold this morning. I was the 1st one up, we went to bed at like 12:45. I started to walk on the cold floor and onto the bathroom but I stopped. I heard a noise, the refrigerator was open. I heard a sweet nice humming, it was mom. "Mom? What are you doing up?" I asked. "Oh! Gatomon, it's you! I was just thinking what to fix for breakfast since it's cold, my husband is already is gone to work. But really I'm just bored and wish I could go back to my younger days like you did!" she replied.

"So whatcha doing now instead of being bored?" I asked, looking for my milk. "Well I was about to make breakfast, summoning everyone with some that smell Delicious but since you're up I want to talk to you about agumon." she said. I was looking all over for the milk I put in a cup. "Oh there's my cup!" I said, bending to get

_PRIIIIIIIMMMMP!_I started to blush, that was kinda loud enough for mom to hear! "Ooops pardon! I didn't really mean to!" I said. She started to laugh while I got the chocolate syrup. "You shouldn't worry, you're the funny one unlike agumon." mom said. "What do you mean? Was it the sound?" I asked, baffled.

"Well a little yes of sound and just the right amount of gas to entertain! You must actually watch how much you eat so you won't over do it!" she replied. "Really!? No one ever told me that! I guess I just eat the right kind of foods and I get how I want, entertain, attack, defense! So what did you want to talk to me about?" I said. I felt very proud of myself. The way I got people to laugh at me is b/c I eat the right amount of food and when I fart I get a laughing audience! "I heard agumon played a joke on you and I was wondering if I could make a suggestion?" she said. "Sure you can? What is it?"

Everyone else woke up. "Good moring everyone! Say what you want for breakfast and I'll get it fixed." mom said. "Oh by the way agumon, gatomon wanted to meet her in the bathroom." mom annouced. I heard him come in and call my name. I stepped out of the shower w/ a towel around my chest. "Good moring, agumon. I was wondering if you and me could spend a little time together." I said. "Nani? Have you been having too many cups of coffee, gatomon?" he asked. I was dripping wet and the plan was going nicely. I get him to "do it" w/ me and then he and I become parents! Just kidding! I would lust him and then he freak out thinking I'm in love w/ him deeply.

"Oh come now agumon. You know that you loved ever since we slept together. If we get married we could be in our own house were we can fart and burp and no one will be w/ us to judge we're pigs!" I said, sensually. That was a joke, we're actually polite, we wouldn't pass gas in public. He looked at me crazy then he smiled. "Oh nande I give up then I **_do _**love you very much as my future wife, gatomon. I love you!" I started to lose my cofidence, "You do?" I asked, nervously.

"Yes I truly do." he grabbed my rump. Since me and agumon like each other we allow this stuff to slide or I just let it slide. He pulled me towards him. "Let me show how much I adore you!" he began to kiss me in the motion. "YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! OH MY GOD!" I immediately ran out of the bathroom, holding my towel, I jumped in mom's arms! "Agumon tried kiss me! The plan failed!" I reported. "Oooh trying to seduce me, eh? You won't get me that easily and thank you for giving the bathroom to me, sis!" he replied. He closed the door as he laughed in victory. "Well he seems tough and gatomon you got to get off of me, you're wetting my shirt." mom said. My fur was still wet. I didn't even know why I even jumped in her arms. I melted down the floor and I let my towel fall to the floor. "I don't know what I can do. A sensual trick failed, what else can I do?" I wondered.

I was walking away to put the towel away while the boys were whistling, looking away. I predicted something, "What are you boys doing? Is there something I got on me the reason you won't look at me?" I asked. "No." "Okay then why won't one of you look at me?" I asked. Terrimon was the first one to look at me and shout:"Heeelllllloooo kitty!" He jumped from his seat and gave me big kiss! I started to feel hot, "Wow terriermon I didn't know you loved gatomon!" lopmon said.

"I don't! I just saw that on animaniacs" he replied. I was ready to kiss back but I couldn't! My other boy side was jumping w/joy...I just couldn't, not in front of everybody! In a dash, if felt the towel getting warm. I had awaked from my daze before anymore "hot wind" ecaped. "Don't you mean the warners? Anyways that was nice but a little crazy!" I said, blushing. "Well I'm gonna dry off and I like some pancakes w/ some cereal please!" I said, becoming redder. "Gatomon why is your face all red?" kari asked. I began to go more red, I wrapped the towel around my head and replied it was nothing and speeded to kari's room.

"Phew! That was a close one, I didn't want no one to know about me and terrimon!" I said, as I dried off. "Too bad no one will know until later today!" I said. "Oooh you think no one will know? I surely know about you 2! I was kinda surprised that he kissed you on the mouth. It looked like he was going for your cheeks." I heard a voice announce. I turned and looked around until I heard:"Up here." I was expecting wizardmon but it was actually lopmon, flying! "Lopmon, you're flying! How you do that??" I asked. "I'm not flying really. Well let me just say I'm using my ears, see?"

She was using her ears to fly in the air. "What happened there? Once he kissed you, you looked happy and your face blushed a little!" she mentioned. "It was nothing! If he kisses me again, nothing will happen!" I lied. Of course I wanted to hide the truth b/c unexpected things would happen terrimon kissed me longer! "Yeah right! I know about you 2 want to probably get in bed and then..." "I DO NOT! and tonight I may need your help w/something!" I said.

Later on we all ate breakfast then I planned the day. I was playing SSBB while terrimon left b/c he wanted to go out. Lopmon escaped already and I don't know where. I still had my morning looks, messed up fur, sand in my eyes and it was still morning! How could those bunnys be able to hop away so quickly?! Later that morning I went in kari's bed to sleep for a while. Later I remembered my goal for today, I had to see veemon. So I walked to his house to surprise him.

I knocked and he said "One second please!" He opened the door and said:"who is-! Oh gatomon! What are you doing here?" he asked, sweatdropping. "I came to talk to you about something? You look nervous, is something wrong?" "No no ono no no! Not at all you can come in if you like but I'm rather busy so I wont be ab-" "Good!" I replied.

I walked past him and went to davis's room. "I want to play davis's games okay?" I was about to go in but veemon stopped me. "Wait you can't go in there now...Uuum I think there's something in there you shouldn't see!" he said. "Veemon, what are you trying to hide from me? Do you have another girl in there?" I asked in curiosity. "No! You'll have to go through me to get through this door!" he declared. I walked towards him, grabbed his arms by the side, and picked him up and placed him to the side.

Veemon and I were the same weight so it was easy to move him, I just can't throw him. I opened the door and it was another girl-lopmon!! "Hiya lopmon! This is where you have been! Why didn't you tell me where you was going?" I asked. She turned from the screen. "Oh hi gatomon! No one seems to mind where me and terrimon go so I wanted to go out!" she said. I turned to veemon:"Why didn't you tell it was lopmon?" "I thought if you found me w/ another girl I thought you beat me up! But this is the lopmon from the other town?" he asked. "Yeah, she and terrimon wanted to come over and visit us and so they did. And don't worry, if you w/ another girl that's not one of our friends, I'll just find someone else but I trust you!" I replied.

So we played video games and I asked them of a favor and about tonight. I planned that the digimon can all go to a beach, they said on tv that something good would be that night. I was the room w/agumon, terrimon, and lopmon. "Question, why me and terrimon here?" agumon asked. "B/c I want your guys opinion, clothes or no clothes?" "Tell me what are we going to do tonight?" terrimon asked. "We're going to the beach b/c something cool going down there so we are going to see what's up!" I said, straighting my looks. I looked at terrimon and lopmon and we started to laugh. "What are you 3 laughing at?" agumon asked.

"Nothing!" we replied. _Jajin _veemon came over and patamon w/ salamon. "Where are the others?" veemon asked. "They said they be here right about now!" patamon exclaimed. Suddenely there was a bright light coming from the computer. We all went to investigate. "What's going on w/ your computer?" terrimon asked. I was about answer but biyomon, gabumon, and palmon shot out from the computer, landing on us.

"We're here!" biyomon greeted. "We see that or I should say we feel that!" agumon said, trying to get out of our dog pile. We all got up then I was able to explain but then they asked another question that linked to my answer:"Did they come from the digiworld? Or did they just pop out of the computer?" "Well they did come out of the computer but since kari and the rest is all connected, we can go through computers through the super-speed highway!" I explained.

After that we all went to the beach, there wasn't much people. It was a cool nice breeze and I sat by terrimon. All the girls had their boys they wanted for now, for me this is what I planned, that's why I flashed my eyes at lopmon and terrimon.  
"Isn't this romantic, terrimon? A light moon with some to play some music that sounds like from pork belly's song:Mother 3 love song from SSBB." I said. Snuggling close to him he blushed and nodded. Veemon and patamon was enjoying the night as well until the _plan will began!!_

Me and terrimon stopped. We all looked up and the music was repeating itself, a man came on stage and slapped a few times and then it sproinged wires. "Well there goes are music box, uuum we have a karaoke that will play any song you can think of, would any one like to give it a try?" "Ooo ooo ooo me and friend here would like to give it a try!" I called. "What?!" everyone cried.

The scene was I was supposed to not say anything until they call me but I had a suakie song in mind! "Come on terrimon let's go! I have a song that everybody will LOVE!!" I cried. "But I can't-" I grabbed his paw and ran up and got us 2 microphones! "Gatomon, I don't want to sing in front of a lot of people and digimon! This may go to public!" he whined.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you won't think that when I tell you the song we're going to do!" I whispered in his ear as a big smile appeared on his face. We walked on stage and a kinda got nervous but me and terrimon had a plan up our sleeves.

_Cartoon heroes_

(The music starts) Me:We are what supposed to be, illusions are your fantasy. All dots and lines that speak say:What you do is you wish to do! Terrimon:We are the color of symphony, we do the things you want to see, frame by frame to the extreme!

We were ascending off of the ground as people gasped. Me:Our friends are so unreasonable, they do the unpredictable. All dots and lines that speak say:What we do is what you wish to do! (shoots off in a swirl) Terrimon:It's all an orchestra of strings, doin unbelievable things, frame by frame, to the extreme, one by one we're makin' it fun!

Me and terrimon:We're are the cartoon heroes, oh oh oh! We're the ones who are gonna last forever! We came out of a crazy mind, oh oh oh! And we walked out on a piece of paper! Here comes spiderman, arachnophobian! Welcome to the toon town party! Here comes superman, from never-neverland. Welcome to the toon town party!

We descend down. Me:We learned to run at speed at light. (I zip quickly behind agumon and tap his shoulder) And fall down from any heights. It's true, but just remember that, what we do is you just can't do!

Terrimon:And world of craziness. A bunch of stars are chasing us! (stars fall from the sky) Frame by frame to the extreme! One by one we're makin' it fun!

(We began to ascend again) Me and terrimon:We are the cartoon heroes, oh oh oh! We're the ones who's gonna last forever. We came out of a crazy mind, oh oh oh. And walked out on a piece of paper! Here comes spiderman, arachnophobian! Welcome to the toon town party! Here comes superman from never-neverland! Welcome to the toon town party!

Me,solo:You think we're so mysterious, don't take us all to serious! The original, and remember that:What we do is what you just can't do! (Repeats what we do is what you just can't do!) We flew around as people whistle & clap in amazement!

Me and terrimon:We are the cartoon heroes, oh oh oh! We're the ones who's gonna last forever! We came out of a crazy mind oh oh oh! There's more to come and everyone will be, welcome back to-(music repeats)- town- (repeats again) paaarrrrrrrrrrrty!

That was the end and we did simpoi! We took a bow and went off stage and back to our spot and we became _gesu_. "You guys were very cokeue! How did you guys fly like that?" biyomon asked first. "Well just a little anti-gravity from a friend of mine!" I answered. "Oooh I thought it was something else making you fly!" veemon replied. "What did you think it was?" (vulgar/popular)

He made a rasberring sound and he said tournament. The ones who were at the tournament laughed b/c they knew what happened. "Very funny, it just slipped b/c I got startled!" I replied. "What slipped?" the rest who didn't see asked. "Nothing." veemon and I replied. We sat all together as soon they got the song, mother love 3, playing again. I was w/terrimon biyo&gabu, pata&sala, agu&pal, and veemon and lopmon. "Terrimon, I really love you. I wi-!" I wasn't supposed to say love! "Gatomon, did you say you love me?" he asked.

"Uuuum sorta... I like ever since we met! But I kinda do love you b/c you're so sweet and kind." I said, speaking my mind. "I love you too gatomon! Wait this is just for a moment right?" "Yeah I'm just speaking mind that's all." I replied, blushing. We cuddled close. For a second it looked like but he stopped. "Has it got a bit quiet or is it just me?" he said. "Yeah it has, wonder why though?" All of the sudden, I got the feeling we were being watched...I was right. Everyone was behind us, when we turned our heads they went back to their back to spots as if nothing happened.

I thought about putting the blanket around us but I put it on top of our heads halfway. "Now terrimon you wouldn't mind if I gave you... uh...uhhh." I got a little nervous. "A kiss would ja?" I asked. "Not at all it will probably the only time without someone watching us!" he replied. So we did and was enjoying it until we heard:"Awwww." We looked and it was all of them just kneeling on their knees, watching. "Okay come on guys let's leave them alone, shall we?" biyomon leaded. They all went away, finally. Then we finally kissed alone. After a few minutes we split. "Okay I'm done kissing." "Me too. I guess that was our dream limit!" he joked.

So we did kiss, just for a moment. Then palmon wanted to go home so she left, like planned. As we were going home we find an old lady w/ her face covered. "Hello children." she said. We got confused of course b/c we were digimon that seemed or acted like kids but there was no one behind us. "Well aren't you going to say hello or hi?" she asked. We slowly said"Hi..."

She seemed creepy. "Are you intrested of buying something?" she asked. "Uuum no thanks! We really don't carry money! We're just going back to our homes!" veemon said. We saw the lady's eye flash at something. "That's a nice ring you have there sonny." she said. We looked around and then she replied:The white one." The I realized she was talking to me. "Me? Thanks, I'm a girl though!" I said. "How about I buy that ring from you?" she said. "No no no no! It's something I need or else I'll become weak!" I replied. "Really! Then let me put it this way:I don't give a _tshi_!" she barked, cracklingly. (damn)

She disappeared into the darkness. "That was weird." biyomon replied. "Actually it's called night!" we heard behind us. We looked and it was the old lady, she sneaked up on me and stole my ring!! "Hey!" I protested. She just laughed and speeded off.

* * *

Gatomon gave me, agumon, the story to tell for a while. I didn't know why until the end. Of course we had to find this lady that stole gatomon's ring. This old lady was pretty fast until we decided we can catch up w/ her if we bounced in the trees.

She ran towards a spooky house. She stopped at the 1st step and then turned to us. "...I'm sorry I took your ring but I've been dying for someone to come in and see what's inside my house! Please come in and I will return your ring!" she said, going up the steps. We were thinking like "Wtf?!" but we went inside anyway. It wasn't so dark w/ the doors open. "Not bad of a house you have." gabumon complemented. "Thank you sonny! And by the way..." she clapped her hands twice.

The doors closed hard. "_None of you will get out of here killed!"_she finished. "What?!" we all screamed. She clapped 3 times and spinned around and said:"Let the horror show...began." she disappeared in the dark. "What she mean by that?" biyomon asked. Suddenly we all heard a loud roar. "What was that?" patamon asked. "And where did it come from?" veemon craved. "I'll go look around this place and see what's going or at least find the weird woman." terrieirmon said

No one said anything as terriermon walked upstairs. I looked around the place, it was kind of terrifying but it wasn't that scary. "Aaaaaaaiiieeeee! Guys, t-here's something up here that's trying to ea-HEEEEELLLLLLLLP!" that was terriermon crying for help! "Don't worry, terrimon! I'm coming for you!" gatomon said, as she she crossed the railing of the second floor. We waited for her to come back but we heard a "YEEEEK!!" "This is starting to get creepy..." veemon stated.

Suddenely green lines had sprouted from the floor and grabbed veemon's, patamon's and salamon's feet! They pulled veemon 1st, patamon 2nd, salamon 3rd!  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaa...!" as they screamed. "What's going on?? What was that thing that just came from the ground?! Please don't let me be taken, gabumon!" biyomon said. "Don't worry biyomon I won't let anything happen to you as long as I'm around!" he declared. "Guys, we should find the rest and get out of here!" I said.

"But agumon, look it one of those vines again!" lopmon identified. It was hanging from the wall. We stared at it for a while until we heard some wood crack from behind us and grab biymon and gabumon! They vanished, now it was just me and lopmon until we heard a dragon-like roar! We stood close as something popped out of the ground-A green dragon! "Yaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" we screamed. "**The girl...is mine! Raaaah!" **he said. This thing could talk! He knock me out of the way and ate lopmon!

He threw her in the air and let her drop in his mouth! "Lopmon!!" I cried. He gulped her down and let out a loud burp. **"Pardon me, I haven't had a good delicous girl in years!" he told.** "How could you eat her like that?! You saw she was helpless! How could you??" I bellowed.**"Hhhhmm I just could that how!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh such a delicous rabbit she was and the other rabbit was just sukaie!" he replied.**"You -you ate another bunny?!" I said, thinking about terriermon

**"Yes I did! It was another boy but now you're the last one left! So here I come, agumon! Raaaaaaah!" **he charged. "Pepper breath!" I attacked. Quickly, he blew it out w/ a cold breath! It was very cold for a dragon's breath! He resumed to try to eat me again until he split in half! The vines that made him stood on the side of the hole he entered. I was surprised what I saw that came up, palmon! "Hi there, agumon!" she greeted. "Palmon?! What are you doing here?!" I asked in confusion. Everyone else popped out of the hole, veemon, patamon, salamon, gabumon, and biyomon! "Yo-yo-you guys are eaten?! How are you guys alive?!" I replied. "Because you've been played by your sister!!" I heard a familiar voice. It was the old woman and sora, mimi, joe & gomamon, matt, davis, and tk!!

That got me thinking:Was I on a joke tv show? The "old lady" pulled off "her" hood and the character surprised me. "Tai, your the old woman?!" I cried. "Well kind of yes but you have to see the credits!" he replied, winking. "Let's have an applaud for the following characters: Tai as the old woman, salamon, veemon, patamon, gabumon, and my digimon, biyomon as the victims! And palmon as the creator of the monsterous dragon! And veemon for the voice and sound effects, and last but not least the ones that had helped, found, and created this whole scene and trick: Terriermon, lopmon, and gatomon!" sora annouced.

We heard lopmon, terriermon, and the evil-known sister of mine, gatomon drop down w/ the rest. The took bows as the audience clapped for them. I was stunned, they all played me... "Gotcha ya agumon!" gatomon said, laughing. "Gotcha ya?! You 3 did this and didn't even give me a warning clue?! And why did you pick such a scary plan?!" I asked. "Well it was a joke so we really couldn't tell." terriermon replied. "And for me I just wanted to scare you, that didn't work I would have to think of something else." gatomon replied.

"Hhhhm well that wasn't bad of a trick." I said, calmly. "Na-na-nani? You're not going to get angry or try to get me back?!" gatomon said, surprised. "Nah I have no intention of doing so...yet anyways." I replied.

* * *

So I, gatomon, did win that battle. Kari and tai went straight home and so did we. We ate dinner and didn't even bother to play any video games. We went straight to bed. Later that morning me and terrimon was the 1st ones up so we thought, we were the Last ones to get up.

I yawned, as I heard a "Good morning, gatomon." on my side. It was terrimon waking up as well. "Good morning bunnie boy." I replied, giggling. Terrimon yawned as I slipped out of bed. "Hey gatomon, do you think it's weird we slept together again?" he asked. "Nah as long as you sleep w/me, I'm content." I said. I took my gloves off last night...well I do that every night and it's not b/c to hold terrimon in my sleep!

We got up and ordered breakfast. "So how was the beach last night?" mom asked. "Fine." we both answered. "Hey gatomon, I think someone taped you and terrimon last night..." agumon pointed. Me and terrimon took our breakfast in front of the tv. "This is channel 9 news. Last night people were reporting they saw a bunny and a little white cat fly in mid-air! "What?!" we both replied. "They recorded us?!" terrimon shouted. "And then put it on the news!?" I cried in disbelief.

"Yeah it was 2 flying digimon, singing. And they uuuhhhh were white and kinda tanish like with green stripes while the other purple." replied a stranger. "We just heard word that someone had this on video, with no blurriness. Let's watch and see if these are truly flying aliens!" the reporter announced.

Agu, lop, terrier, and I started to sweat-drip. Someone brought up the camera and put it on camera we were surprised:It was some American boys and girls fooling around with a camera. "So we here in japan, china, taipai, whatever the hell this town's name is! But we're drinking to the fullest and we are going to some mayhem around here and we're gonna buy some vent glasses so no one knows who the hell we are! Waha ha ha ha ha ha!" the boy said. He was obviously drunk.

Then a girl popped up. "Yeah and if the Japanese news don't like they can kiss our a-!" It stopped right there. "We're sorry for those disturbing images. It appeared to be some foolish american people just want to be on tv. Anyways this has been- suddenely those americans popped up. "Hey we're back and here we are w/ mrs. uummmm ich-sowuka or something. So mrs. news reporter how is your day going?" he asked. "Uh did you guys see some flying digimon or a cat & bunny last night?" she asked. "Yeah we did, in fact their right behind you!" he said. She got hit w/ a water balloon from behind her.

"I told you awful monsters to leave us alone!!" she screamed. They laughed as they walked away. "So back to you st-" "She smells like bananas!" the american boy popped up again. "Back to you, stan." As they went back to the news station the lady reported was pelted w/another water balloon. "Well aside from flying animals we've got a different kind of food product named:Bean cakes. They're coming to a store near you! And off to break!" the news reporter said.

"Well at least they didn't find us flying in mid-air." I said. "Yep uummm gatomon you wouldn't mind for another kiss would ja?" terrimon asked. "No way! I wouldn't mind to give you 1 right now!" I jumped in his arms giving a big kiss. "Awww it appears you do love him!" kari adored. "I don't love him, just like sweet bunnies.." I said, looking him in the eye.

THE END

Done finally! This has been such a funny story, wasn't it V219? Me:Oh yeah it was! I couldn't stop laughing! Well that's it except for those bean cakes, and also a thanks to lopmon, terrimon, and agumon! (Gatomon pulls them out of a hole) Maybe we'll do a sequel of this, maybe not. Agumon:We all hoped that you loved reading gatomon's story! Terrimon:There will probably be more of her in her own episode storys if we can find any! Lopmon:If we can't, we'll mail them to ya! There's always a story after another either it's V219 or us digimon! We bring the whole cast but to heavy to bring in a hole.

All:Good night everybody!


End file.
